Le Secret de Don !
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Set after Season 5 / Le Lieutenant Don Flack a un secret, que personne au sein de l'équipe scientifique ne connaît : il a une fille devenu adolescente, mais son retour à Manhattan va voir le plus grand cauchemar de Don se réaliser... Sa fille est en danger ! - Danny n'est pas sur une chaise roulante et le Détective Angell n'est pas morte !
1. Enfin Réunis

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers de cette série ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété des producteurs Ann Donahue, Anthony E. Zuiker et Carol Mendelsohn, je ne fais que les emprunter pour les besoin de cette fiction. Seuls certains personnages fictifs tels que Paige ou encore Brianna sont de ma création !

Hello amis et lecteurs fidèles,

Vous me retrouvez aujourd'hui pour une toute nouvelle fiction, cette fois basée sur l'univers de la série télévisée **Les Experts : Manhattan**. Je vous rassure, vous n'avez pas besoin d'être fan de la série, ni même de la suivre, il s'agit simplement d'une fiction policière que j'ai écrite i ou 4 ans, et dont je remets à neuf certains chapitres. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous commenterez un minimum pour me donner le fond de votre pensée. La fiction est entière et complète, et je posterais les chapitres à hauteur d'un par semaine!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**New-York !**_

**Il était dix-sept heures quinze à New-York, mais les habitants ne s'en souciaient guère et continuaient de flâner dans les rues de la Grande Pomme. Don Flack, Lieutenant de la police judiciaire au sein de Manhattan, s'apprêtait à quitter son bureau. Avant cela, il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de l'aéroport.**

_« Aéroport Newark Liberty International, j'écoute ! »_

« Bonjour, je vous appelle pour savoir si le vol en provenance de Londres est arrivé ? » demanda-t-il. « Celui de 11H30 ! »

_« Non Monsieur, il a du retard et n'atterrira pas avant une demi-heure ! »_

« D'accord, je vous remercie Mademoiselle ! »

_« Je vous en prie. Au revoir ! »_

« Au revoir ! »

**Il raccrocha le téléphone et se prépara à partir, enfilant la veste de son costume deux-pièces. Il ajusta son arme et sa plaque à sa ceinture, puis, en se retournant, il eut la surprise de voir le Détective Angell. Il fut **_**très**_** surpris de la voir, d'autant plus qu'elle était en congé pour s'être reçu quatre balles lors d'une intervention quelques mois plus tôt.**

« Jess, tu ne dois pas reprendre le travail dans une semaine ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Si, mais le médecin a dit que je pouvais reprendre mon poste plus tôt alors, je vais assurer la garde de nuit ! » répondit-elle en s'approchant de lui. « Et puis je m'ennuyais toute seule. »

« Euh, je serai bien resté mais, j'ai une chose importante à faire alors, on se voit demain ? » dit-il.

« D'accord ! » acquiesça-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

**Faisant comme s'il n'avait rien vu, Don embrassa Jess sur la joue et s'en alla. En chemin, il croisa Mac Taylor, le superviseur de l'équipe scientifique.**

« Don, t'as déjà fini ton service ? » demanda Mac.

« Ouais, j'ai demandé à finir plus tôt aujourd'hui. Je dois récupérer quelqu'un à l'aéroport ! » avoua Don.

« Je ne te retiens pas davantage dans ce cas ! » dit Mac avant de partir.

**Une fois dans sa voiture, Don fit route jusqu'à l'aéroport en essayant de ne pas être en retard, ce qui ne serait pas une chose aisée vu le traffic qui régnait chaque jour dans tout New-York.**

_**Aéroport Newark Liberty International.**_

**Entrant à l'intérieur du bâtiment, et après avoir montré son insigne aux gardiens, Don se dirigea vers le tableau des arrivées et se rendit compte que l'avion avait atterrit. Il s'apprêta à chercher la personne des yeux quand il entendit :**

_« PAPA ! »_

**Il se retourna et aperçut une jeune fille à la chevelure longue et brune, le visage rayonnant d'un sourire tout aussi rayonnant et emmitouflée dans une veste en velours noir. Elle trainait une valise d'une main, et portait un grand sac à son épaule. Elle se hâta jusqu'à Don, sans manquer son empressement. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du policier, qui fit un pas puis d'autres à sa rencontre.. La jeune fille lâcha ses valises et sauta dans les bras de son père, qui referma ses bras autour d'elle.**

« Paige, ma chérie, enfin tu es là ! » s'exclama Don en la serrant contre lui.

« Tu m'as manqué papa ! » dit-elle.

« Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué ma princesse ! » répliqua-t-il.

**Ils se séparèrent et Don pu admirer sa fille.**

« C'est fou ce que tu as changé en un an ! » dit-il.

« Ouais, et toi, t'es toujours le même. Quoique, quelques cheveux blancs sur le côté ! » le taquina-t-elle.

« Très drôle ! » sourit-il. « T'as fais bon voyage ? »

« Tu veux dire à part la mauvaise bouffe qu'ils servent à bord et le pervers qui reluquait ma poitrine pendant le vol ? » ironisa-t-elle.

« Tu veux porter plainte ? » pouffa-t-il.

« Ne me tente pas ! » rit-elle.

« On va aller à l'appartement déposer tes affaires, tu te changes si tu veux, et on ira dîner ! » proposa-t-il.

« J'ai une meilleure idée. On va faire quelques courses, et tu cuisines mon plat préféré. S'il te plaît ! » lui demanda-t-elle en lui faisant un sourire innocent.

**En la voyant faire, il eut un petit rire avant d'accepter. L'espace d'un instant, il avait devant elle la petite fille qu'il avait élevé pendant douze années, avant qu'elle ne devienne une aussi belle jeune femme.**

« Tu me rappelles ta mère ! » dit-il en prenant le gros sac de voyage de sa fille.

« Elle aussi te faisait les yeux doux ? » demanda Paige.

« Ouais, quand elle voulait que je fasse un truc à sa place ! » répondit Don, faisant rire sa fille.

**Ils quittèrent l'aéroport et s'arrêtèrent dans un supermarché où Don acheta de quoi préparer des lasagnes à la bolognaise et à la mozzarella, puis, ils rentrèrent à l'appartement. Don déposa les courses sur la table du salon, et conduisit Paige vers une porte. **

« Tu dois avoir une chambre à toi alors, ouvres ! » lui somma-t-il.

**Elle s'exécuta et en entrant dans la chambre, ce fut comme dans ses souvenirs. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la même chambre que dans l'ancien appartement où son père et elle vivaient avant qu'elle ne parte pour Londres, mais c'était presque pareil. Ce n'était plus une chambre de petite fille, mais une adolescente, presque adulte.**

« T'as gardé tout ce que je n'ai pas emporté à Londres ! » constata-t-elle en passant ses doigts sur son bureau.

« Je me disais que ça te ferait plaisir de retrouver ton ancienne chambre au complet, sauf si bien sûr, tu veux la refaire entièrement ! » lui dit-il.

« Non, elle est parfaite ! » assura-t-elle.

« Je te laisse te mettre à ton aise, et si tu veux prendre une douche, la salle de bain est juste à gauche de ta chambre ! » expliqua-t-il.

« Merci papa ! » lui sourit-elle.

**Il sortit de la chambre en fermant derrière lui, laissant la jeune Paige toute seule dans sa nouvelle chambre. Elle se débarrassa de sa veste en velours noire offerte par sa grand-mère, et défit ses valises. Elle rangea soigneusement ses vêtements dans son armoire et prépara un pyjama simple constitué d'un vieux jogging et d'un t-shirt des Marines, appartement à son petit ami Kyle. Elle prit sa trousse de toilettes, sortit de la chambre et vit son père qui était au téléphone. Quand il l'aperçut, il plaça une main sur le combiné pour ne pas être entendu de son interlocuteur, et dit :**

« Les serviettes sont dans le placard blanc ! »

« D'accord ! » acquiesça-t-elle en entrant dans la salle d'eau.

**Elle se déshabilla et se glissa dans la cabine de douche, faisant couler l'eau chaude sur son corps. Ses muscles se détendirent. Elle se savonna les cheveux, puis le corps avant de se rincer. Lorsqu'elle fut propre, elle sortit de la douche et prit une serviette dans le placard qu'elle entoura autour de son corps, et une autre qu'elle se servit pour ses cheveux. Après s'être séchée, elle passa ses vêtements et sécha les cheveux puis les attacha avec une pince. Elle rangea ce qu'elle avait sortit avant de rejoindre son père. Une agréable odeur envahissait l'appartement et en entrant dans la cuisine, la vue de son père préparant le repas du soir lui rappelait ses jeunes années, quand elle vivait encore à New-York.**

« Un coup de main ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Euh, non, mais tu peux mettre la table ! » répondit-il sans se tourner.

**Elle s'approcha de son père et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de s'atteler au travail. Elle mit la table pour deux dans le salon et une fois finit, elle arpenta l'appartement et y découvrit une photo de son père avec une jeune femme brune. **

_« Ça doit être le Détective Angell ! » pensa-t-elle._

**Aucune photo d'elle avec son père n'y était, mais elle savait que son père ne voulait pas que quelqu'un apprenne qu'il avait une fille, de peur qu'on s'en prenne à elle pour atteindre le policier. Elle ne lui en voudrait jamais pour ça, sachant qu'il était prêt à tout pour la protéger.**

_« Paige ? »_

**Elle se retourna vers son père.**

« A table ma chérie ! » dit-il.

_**Après le repas.**_

**Paige était dans sa chambre et envoyait des textos à son petit copain, instructeur dans les Marines à la base de Quantico, dans l'Etat de Virginie. Un bâillement s'échappa de ses lèvres donc elle souhaita bonne nuit à son copain, posa son téléphone sur sa table de chevet et s'apprêta à se coucher quand Don frappa à la porte. Il entrebâilla la porte et y passa sa tête en disant :**

« Je peux entrer ? »

« Bien sûr ! » répondit-elle.

**Il s'approcha de sa fille, s'assit sur le lit, face à elle, et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa bercer et savoura ce moment.**

« Dors bien ma princesse ! » luichuchota-t-il.

« Bonne nuit papa ! » répliqua-t-elle d'une voix basse.

**Elle se plaça sous la couverture, et Don déposa un baiser sur son front avant de sortir de la chambre de sa fille. Paige sombra dans un profond sommeil, heureuse d'être enfin rentrée chez elle !**

* * *

Alors, quel est votre verdict pour ce premier chapitre ?

Je vous dis à jeudi prochain pour la suite !

A très vite, Aurélie !


	2. Père & Fille

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers de cette série ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété des producteurs Ann Donahue, Anthony E. Zuiker et Carol Mendelsohn, je ne fais que les emprunter pour les besoin de cette fiction. Seuls certains personnages fictifs tels que Paige ou encore Brianna sont de ma création !

Bonjour bonjour,

Voici le chapitre de la semaine, tout simple. L'intrigue va commencer à se mettre vraiment en place d'ici deux chapitres. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Appartement de Don !**_

**Il était seulement huit heures et demie du matin à New-York quand on frappa à l'appartement de Don Flack. La personne insistait, ce qui réveilla Paige, qui tenta d'ignorer l'individu qui osait la réveiller. Grognant, elle se leva, les cheveux en bataille et bâilla tout en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Elle ouvrit et tomba nez à nez avec le Détective Jessica Angell. Elle la reconnu sans mal malgré la fatigue qui obstruait ses yeux.**

« Je me suis trompée d'appartement ! » constata Angell.

« Ça dépend, vous cherchez qui ? » demanda Paige d'une voix endormie.

« Don Flack ! » répondit Jessica.

« Il n'est pas là ! » lui dit Paige. « Mais vous pouvez entrer et l'attendre. Moi je retourne me coucher. »

**Paige retourna dans sa chambre d'un pas trainant, en laissant échapper un énorme bâillement qui lui tordit la mâchoire. Sceptique, Jessica referma la porte derrière elle et suivit la jeune fille qui s'était réfugiée sous sa couette bleu nuit où était dessiné un tigre blanc sur le dessus. Jessica fronça les sourcils, en se demandant ce qu'une adolescente pouvait bien faire chez le policier, mais la porte s'ouvrit.**

_« Paige, debout ma chérie ! » se fit entendre la voix de Don._

**Jessica se retourna et vit son petit ami arriver avec du café et un sachet de pâtisserie dans les mains. Il se stoppa en voyant Jessica devant la chambre de sa fille.**

« Jess, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu peux me dire qui est la marmotte qui dort dans la chambre d'amie ? » demanda-t-elle à son tour.

« Paige, debout ! » héla Don.

_« NON ! » refusa-t-elle de sous sa couverture._

« Ne m'oblige pas à te réveiller comme quand t'avais douze ans ! » la prévint-il.

**N'obtenant aucune réponse, Don posa ses achats et ses clés sur la table de la salle à manger et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fille. Il resta au pied du lit, sous le regard attentif et curieux de Jess.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu vas voir. » répondit-il en souriant. « Paige, debout, et ne me le fais pas répéter une quatrième fois ! »

**Rien !**

« Paige ? » appela-t-il.

_« Y a personne ! »_

« Tu l'auras voulu ! » dit-il avant de tirer la couverture d'un coup, faisant apparaître Paige, allongée sur le ventre.

**Découverte de la tête au pied, elle se retourna et fit face à son père.**

« Hey, rends-moi ma couverture ! »

« C'est un ordre ? » s'amusa Don.

« Exactement Monsieur le Lieutenant ! » acquiesça-t-elle. « Papa, s'il te plaît… »

**Jessica arqua les sourcils en entendant le mot **_**'**_**Papa', mais elle poserai les questions plus tard, alors elle se contentait de regarder la scène en souriant, profitant pour une fois de voir Don comme il était vraiment.**

« J'ai sommeil ! » couina-t-elle.

« Arrête de faire ton bébé et viens prendre le petit-déjeuner avec ton vieux père ! » lui dit-il.

« Mais papa j'ai sommeil… » supplia-t-elle.

**Don regarda Jess qui n'arrêtait pas de sourire devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.**

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fais sourire ? » demanda Don.

« Elle est aussi têtue que son père ! » s'esclaffa-t-elle.

**Don souffla un bon coup avant de se diriger de nouveau vers sa fille qui avait mit sa tête sous son coussin. Sans la prévenir, Don prit sa fille sur son épaule et elle comprit.**

« AH NON PAPA PITIÉ, PAS LA DOUCHE ! » cria-t-elle.

« Tu te décides à te lever ? » demanda-t-il en lui chatouillant le pied.

« Oui… arrête… » ricana-t-elle sous la torture.

**Il la fit tomber sur son lit sans ménagement quand un portable sonna. Paige se tortilla sur le lit jusqu'à la table de nuit et prit son portable. Elle regarda l'interlocuteur avant de regarder son père :**

« C'est Kyle ! »

« Cinq minutes ! » lui accorda-t-il en sortant de la chambre.

« Dix. Merci papa ! » rit-elle avant de décrocher.

**Don leva les yeux au ciel et retourna dans la salle à manger, suivit de Jessica. Il lui tendit un gobelet de café en souriant.**

« Merci ! » sourit-elle en le prenant.

**Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa tendrement et Paige le vit depuis sa chambre et elle se mit à crier pour taquiner son père :**

_« PRENEZ-VOUS UNE CHAMBRE ! »_

**Jess se détacha en éclatant de rire et Don répondit à sa fille sur le même ton qu'elle :**

« TU NOUS LAISSERAIS L'APPARTEMENT POUR COMBIEN DE TEMPS ? »

_« LAISSE-MOI APPELER BRIANNA ET JE TE LE DIRAI ! » répliqua-t-elle avant de reporter son attention sur son petit copain qui était toujours en ligne._

**Don eut un petit rire avant de boire une gorgée de son café noir. Il proposa une pâtisserie à Jessica et elle opta pour un donuts aux noix de pécans.**

« Je savais bien que tu me cachais quelque chose. » finit-elle par dire.

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Tu es si mystérieux, et je ne me doutais absolument pas que tu étais père ! » avoua-t-elle.

« Je cache bien mon jeu, hein ? » dit-il, gêné d'avoir menti à sa copine.

« Même ta sœur ne m'avait jamais rien dit. Elle le savait ? » demanda Jess.

« Ouais, et c'était la seule avec mes parents ! » répondit Don.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'a jamais dit ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

**Paige arriva et répondit à la place de son père.**

« Il est parano, cherche pas plus loin. » dit-elle à Jess.

« Je pensais à ta sécurité, alors arrête de dire que je suis parano. » se défendit-il.

« Ce n'était pas une raison pour m'envoyer à Londres pendant cinq ans. » répliqua Paige.

« Je n'avais pas le choix, et tu le sais ! » contra-t-il.

« Je sais, pardon mais, c'est le décalage horaire et, avec grand-mère c'était horrible. Pire que chez les Marines, et je sais de quoi je parle ! » s'excusa-t-elle en prenant son double expresso.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Elle me laissait jamais voir Kyle quand il était en permission et qu'il venait à Londres pour passer du temps avec moi ! » répondit-elle en soupirant.

« Tu faisais comment pour le voir ? » questionna Jessica.

« Et bien, je montais un plan avec des copines pour faire croire à grand-mère que j'allais étudier à la bibliothèque ou chez l'une d'elle et, je partais retrouver Kyle ! » avoua-t-elle.

**Don se mit à rire.**

« Quoi, tu ne m'engueules pas pour avoir menti à grand-mère et grand-père pour voir mon petit ami ? » s'étonna Paige.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te ferai la leçon alors qu'avec ta mère on faisait pire que mentir à ses parents ! » informa Don en tendant un brownie au chocolat à sa fille.

« Pire comment ? » voulu savoir Paige.

« Je te le dirai quand tu seras plus apte à comprendre ! » dit-il.

« Plus apte tu veux dire, quand j'aurais franchis un certain cap avec mon copain ? » tenta-t-elle en se reculant lentement pour se réfugier dans sa chambre en cas de nécessité.

**Jessica retint un fou rire tandis que Don regarda sa fille.**

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre ? » demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

**Elle ne répondit pas mais elle baissa les yeux avant de se mordre la lèvre, honteuse de n'avoir rien dit à son père. Don prit sur lui pour ne pas s'énerver et demanda calmement :**

« Quand ? »

« La Saint-Valentin ! » répondit-elle en gardant la tête baissée.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé ? Tu peux tout me dire et tu le sais très bien. » dit-il, blessé.

« Pardon mais, je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes par téléphone. Je suis désolé. » dit-elle en tentant de refouler ses larmes.

**Ne pouvant rester fâché contre sa fille plus d'une minute, Don posa son café et alla la prendre dans ses bras.**

« Ce n'est rien, je t'assure mais, plus de cachoterie entre nous, d'accord ? » chuchota-t-il.

**Pour toute réponse, elle se blottit encore plus contre lui, sous les yeux attendrit de Jessica. Elle se sentit soudainement gênée alors elle décida de les laisser en famille.**

« Je vais vous laisser ! » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Non, reste ! » la retint Paige.

« Vous avez besoin de vous retrouver tous les deux ! » persista Jessica.

« Je sais mais, tu peux rester tu… tu fais partie de la famille ! » dit Paige.

**Le cœur de Jess fit un triple salto arrière dans sa poitrine et Don ne su quoi dire.**

« J'ai envie de connaître la femme qui rend mon père vraiment heureux ! » insista Paige.

**Émue, Jessica accepta. Ils passèrent la journée rien que tous les trois à Central Park où Jessica apprit donc tout sur Paige et vice-versa, et Don lui expliqua toute la vérité au sujet de la naissance de Paige !**

* * *

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, en espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plus !

A très vite, Aurélie !


	3. Meilleures Amies

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers de cette série ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété des producteurs Ann Donahue, Anthony E. Zuiker et Carol Mendelsohn, je ne fais que les emprunter pour les besoin de cette fiction. Seuls certains personnages fictifs tels que Paige ou encore Brianna sont de ma création !

Hello hello,

Je vous retrouve en ce jeudi 24 avril pour le troisième chapitre de cette fiction policière. Un chapitre simple mais qui avance dans l'histoire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Manhattan !**_

**Le week-end du retour de Paige était passé à une vitesse folle, mais la jeune fille ne ressentait plus du tout les effets du décalage horaire. C'était lundi, et elle profita d'être seule à l'appartement pour prendre soin d'elle. Après un bon petit déjeuner vitaminé, elle prit une douche salvatrice, et prit le temps de s'épiler les jambes, de se raser les aisselles etc… Elle s'habilla d'un jean blanc, d'un haut rouge muni d'une seule bretelle côté droit et une paire d'escarpins. Elle lissa ses cheveux bruns avant de s'atteler à la cuisine pour préparer de quoi nourrir son père - et elle le savait - ne déjeunait que très rarement le midi. Elle prépara aussi quelque chose pour Jessica, qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus, bien qu'elle ne la connaisse seulement depuis trois jours. Elle prit son sac à main, le double des clés que lui avait donné son père, sans oublier le déjeuner de son père et Jess, et quitta l'appartement. **

**Une fois en bas de l'immeuble, elle siffla un taxi, et lui donna l'adresse de l'endroit où elle désirait se rendre. Le trajet prit vingt bonnes minutes à cause de la circulation et une fois devant l'immeuble, elle paya le chauffeur et descendit du véhicule. En entrant dans le bâtiment, elle se laissa fouiller par le policier par précaution et elle demanda :**

« Le bureau du Lieutenant Flack s'il vous plaît ! »

**Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre :**

_« Paige ? »_

**Paige se retourna et vit Jessica Angell avancer vers elle.**

« Ça va aller, je m'en charge Rick ! » dit-elle au policier.

« Bien ! » acquiesça-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? » demanda Jess à Paige en lui faisant signe de la suivre.

« Etant donné que papa s'entête à ne jamais déjeuner le midi, je viens lui remonter les bretelles et je lui apporte de quoi se nourrir ! » répondit Paige en souriant.

« Si moi je n'arrive pas à le faire manger le midi, je ne vois pas comment t'y arriverais ! » s'étonna Jessica en montant dans l'ascenseur.

**Paige la suivit et l'ascenseur monta jusqu'au cinquième étage. Sortant de l'appareil, Paige aperçut son père de dos qui était au téléphone. Elle se dirigea vers lui et lui mit le sac devant les yeux. Don raccrocha à ce moment même, sachant exactement ce qu'il y avait dans le sac : un sandwich au poulet.**

« Je croyais que c'était mon rôle de te nourrir, et non l'inverse. » s'amusa Don en prenant le sac.

« T'arrêterais d'agir comme un enfant en te nourrissant correctement, je ne serai pas là. » lui dit-elle. « Il y en a un pour Jess aussi. »

« Il ne fallait pas te donner tant de mal ma belle ! » lui dit Jessica.

« Tu ne diras pas ça quand tu goûteras le sandwiche. Tu vas vouloir qu'elle t'en fasse un tous les jours après ! » avoua Don en se retournant pour voir sa fille. « Dis donc, c'est quoi cette tenue ? »

« Tu ne vas pas commencer à jouer au père moralisateur quand même ? » demanda Paige.

**Jess donna un petit coup de coude à Don et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle lui sourit. Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur sa fille, il ne pu s'empêcher de rire. En effet, elle lui servait la moue d'une petite fille de huit ans. La même moue qu'elle lui faisait étant petite lorsqu'elle voulait quelque chose.**

_« PAIGE EMILY FLACK ! »_

**Toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce s'étaient tut.**

« Au secours ! » déglutit Paige, qui s'était figée.

« Tu ne lui as toujours rien dit ? » demanda Don.

« J'ai oublié. » couina sa fille.

**Une jeune fille âgée du même âge que Paige entra dans le bureau et se plaça derrière la jeune fille brune. Elle avait les cheveux longs, blonds, coiffée d'une tresse indienne. Vêtue d'une jupe beige qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, des bottes et un bustier de la même couleur, ainsi qu'une veste en daim marron.**

« Bonjour Lieutenant Flack ! » dit-elle.

« Salut Brianna, ravi de te revoir ! » lui retourna Don.

**Paige regarda son père et lui mima un **_**« Aide-moi »**_** suppliant du bout des es lèvres, mais il n'en fit rien. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se tourna pour affronter sa meilleure amie, Brianna Stevens. Le regard bleu océan de celle-ci était noir de rage, et elle avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches.**

« Salut Brianna ! » tenta Paige.

« T'es rentré depuis quand ? » demanda sèchement Brianna.

« Euh, je suis là depuis vendredi ! » répondit Paige.

« Et tu ne pouvais pas m'appeler pour me le dire ? C'est ta grand-mère qui me l'a dit il y a une heure à peine alors que je t'appelais pour avoir de tes nouvelles ! » informa Brianna.

« Je suis désolé, et j'ai bien l'intention de me faire pardonner ! » promit Paige.

« Et comment que tu vas te faire pardonner. Tu dis au revoir à ton père, et on va au centre commercial dévaliser les magasins jusqu'à la fermeture ! » lui ordonna Brianna. « Et ce n'est non négociable. »

« Je devrais la mettre en colère plus souvent ! » dit Paige en se retournant vers son père. « Je rentrerais tard. »

« Je m'en doutais au moment même où la grosse voix de Brianna a résonnée dans tout le commissariat. » se moqua Don.

« Ce n'est pas parce que vous portez une insigne que je ne peux pas vous botter les fesses. » prévint Brianna, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Mais tu n'en feras rien parce que tu sais que je pourrais te confisquer ton matériel. » répliqua Don.

« Je vous déteste. » contra Brianna.

**Paige regarda Jessica et lui dit :**

« Après on se demande qui c'est l'enfant entre lui et moi. »

**Jessica éclata de rire. Paige embrassa son père sur la joue avant de suivre sa meilleure amie hors du commissariat. La colère était vite passée et les deux amies quittèrent les lieux en riant. Mac et Stella, qui avaient assistés à une partie de la scène, vinrent vers Don et Jessica.**

« C'était quoi ce numéro ? » demanda Stella.

« Et qui étaient ces jeunes filles ? » poursuivit Mac.

« La jeune fille blonde s'appelle Brianna Stevens et, l'autre s'appelle Paige, et c'est ma fille ! » avoua Don.

**Cette révélation choqua Mac et Stella.**

« Quoi tu… tu as une fille ? » s'étrangla Stella.

« Pourquoi nous l'avoir caché ? » demanda Mac.

« Il vous expliquera ça quand tout le monde sera au courant. » leur répondit Jessica.

…

**A peine avaient-elles mis les pieds dans le centre commercial le plus grand de Manhattan, Paige et Brianna se dirigèrent vers la première boutique. Elles essayèrent toutes sortes de vêtements, et plusieurs heures plus tard, elles quittèrent le centre commercial avec pas moins de huit sacs chacune dans les mains. Elles déposèrent les sacs dans le coffre de la Porsche Carrera noire de Brianna, avant d'aller dans un petit café près de Brooklyn. Elles commandèrent toutes les deux un cappuccino, l'une avec du lait, et l'autre normal, le tout accompagné de cookies aux pépites de chocolats.**

« Je suis vraiment trop contente que tu sois enfin revenu ! » dit Brianna.

« Ouais, comme tu dis ! » approuva Paige.

« Pourquoi tu n'as jamais parlé à ton père de ce que te faisaient vivre tes grands-parents ? » demanda Brianna.

« Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète. » répondit Paige.

« Paige, tes grands-parents te faisaient vivre comme à l'armée. Tu n'avais même pas le droit de voir Kyle, et quand t'allais chez des copines ta grand-mère appelait toutes les trente minutes. Je n'appelle pas ça _vivre_ ! » rétorqua Brianna.

« Tu ne comprends pas. Cette période de cinq ans avec mes grands-parents avaient étés accordés par le juge, et mon père n'avait le droit de me rendre visite qu'une fois par an. Ma grand-mère s'est servi du métier que faisait mon père en disant qu'il n'était pas capable de s'occuper lui-même d'une enfant de douze ans, alors qu'eux le pouvaient. Oui j'ai vécu l'enfer avec leurs règles de dictateur, mais maintenant je suis de nouveau avec mon père, et c'est ça qui m'importe ! » expliqua Paige. « Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Kyle, on trouvait toujours le moyen de se voir sans qu'ils le sachent. La preuve, ma grand-mère ne sait toujours pas que je ne suis plus vierge. »

« En parlant de ça, ton père le sait ? » demanda Brianna.

« Ouais, je lui ai dis samedi matin devant Jessica. » répondit Paige.

« Il l'a prit comment ? » voulut savoir Brianna.

« Tu sais comme il est. Il s'en fou mais il n'a pas apprécié que je ne lui ai pas dis. Je lui ai expliqué que je ne voulais pas le dire au téléphone ! » dit Paige.

« Dis plutôt que tu ne voulais pas te faire gauler par tes grands-parents ! » ricana Brianna.

« Il y a de ça aussi ! » ria Paige.

**Elles se mirent à rire et continuèrent à discuter, quand Paige eut un frisson qui lui parcouru le dos.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Brianna.

« Je ne sais pas j'ai… j'ai la sensation étrange que quelqu'un m'observe ! » répondit Paige.

« Il se fait tard et je n'ai pas envie de m'attirer les foudres de ma mère, en tout cas pas en ce moment alors je vais te ramener avant de rentrer ! » lui dit Brianna.

« Bonne idée ! » acquiesça Paige.

**Elles payèrent leurs consommations et quittèrent le café pour rejoindre la voiture de Brianna. **

_**Appartement de Don !**_

**Lorsque Paige entra dans l'appartement, une délicieuse odeur vint taquiner ses narines.**

« C'est moi ! » dit-elle en entrant dans le salon avec ses sacs.

**Elle entra dans la cuisine où elle vit son père préparer le repas, aidé de Jessica.**

« T'as dévalisé combien de boutique ? » demanda Jessica.

« Seulement quatre ! » répondit Paige en haussant les épaules.

« On passe à table dans dix minutes ! » informa Don.

« Si Señor ! » dit Paige en espagnol. « Jessica, si tu veux bien me suivre, j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi. »

**Jessica suivit Paige dans la chambre de la jeune fille et ferma la porte à la demande de celle-ci.**

« Tiens ! » dit Paige en lui tendant un sac.

**Jessica prit le sac et en sortit un autre petit sac qui provenait d'une boutique de lingerie. Elle en sortie un très bel ensemble en dentelle rouge.**

« Très joli ! » apprécia Jess.

« Fais-moi plaisir, tu le montreras à mon père quand je ne serai pas chez moi ! » dit Paige en retenant une grimace, faisant rire Jessica.

« Comme tu veux ! » accepta-t-elle.

**Elle regarda ce que contenait le sac plus grand, et eut le visage stupéfait en découvrant une très belle robe en satin noir.**

« Elle est magnifique. Merci Paige ! » dit Jess, émue par le cadeau.

**Un petit coup donné à la porte fit sursauter les filles. Elles rangèrent les affaires de Jessica dans les sacs et Don entra au même moment.**

« Vous venez ou ça va refroidir ? » dit-il.

« On arrive ! » assura Jess.

« C'est quoi tes cadeaux ? » demanda Don, curieux.

« Tu ne sauras rien ! » répondit Paige en lui tirant la langue.

« Rien du tout ! » affirma Jessica.

« Je vais devenir fou… » soupira Don en sortant de la chambre de sa fille.

**Un sourire complice aux lèvres, Paige et Jessica quittèrent la chambre et allèrent dîner.**

**Au moment de se coucher, Paige reçut un texto de Brianna lui demandant si elle acceptait de dormir chez elle le week-end qui approchait.**

« Papa ? » appela-t-elle en entrant dans le salon.

« Oui ? » fit-il.

« Je peux dormir chez Brianna ce week-end ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bien entendu ! » accepta-t-il.

« Génial ! » sautilla-t-elle.

**Elle alla vers on père pour lui faire un énorme câlin qu'il lui rendit, puis fit la bise à Jessica avant d'aller se coucher. Elle répondit à Brianna avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. **

**Depuis qu'elle était revenue de Londres, elle avait d'étranges sensations… celle d'être toujours observé ou même suivie. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un l'épiait, et ça la rendait très nerveuse !**

**Elle devait en parler à son père, mais comment aborder le sujet ?**

* * *

Alors, quel est votre verdict ? Rassurez-vous, l'intrigue dans le prochain chapitre, je vous l'assure.

A la semaine prochaine et n'hésitez pas à me retrouver sur ma page facebook **Lily Fictions - Jeni Kat**!

Aurélie !


	4. Traquée

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers de cette série ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété des producteurs Ann Donahue, Anthony E. Zuiker et Carol Mendelsohn, je ne fais que les emprunter pour les besoin de cette fiction. Seuls certains personnages fictifs tels que Paige ou encore Brianna sont de ma création !

Bonjour amis lecteurs, si vous êtes là à me suivre sur cette histoire ^^

Nous sommes jeudi, alors voici le chapitre 4. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Manhattan !**_

_**Commissariat de la police scientifique !**_

**Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis les retrouvailles de Paige et Brianna, et durant ces deux jours, chaque fois qu'elle sortait, Paige avait toujours la sensation d'être espionnée. C'était frustrant et elle ne savait pas quoi faire de cette impression. Le partager ou la garder pour elle…**

**La jeune adolescente venait de sortir de l'université de New-York, où elle avait complété et rendu son dossier d'inscription pour septembre, et héla un taxi. Elle lui demanda de la conduire jusqu'au commissariat de la police scientifique, où elle arriva dix minutes plus tard. A l'entrée, elle salua Rick qui ne la fouilla pas, la connaissant maintenant mais surtout ayant reçu l'autorisation de Don de la laisser passer sans crainte. Elle monta au cinquième étage et vit son père, debout près de son bureau.**

« Pas de sandwiche ? » la taquina-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

« Très drôle ! » sourit-elle. « En fait, je suis venu pour t'annoncer que je suis allée à l'université de New-York. Je viens de leur fournir les derniers papiers, et en septembre je commence mes cours. »

« Bien, et quelle filière as-tu choisis ? » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à moitié sur son bureau.

« Littérature ? » répondit-elle. « Je vais réaliser le rêve que maman n'a pas eu l'occasion de… »

**Mais elle ne pu poursuivre sa phrase qu'un sanglot remonta dans sa gorge. Don soupira et prit sa fille dans ses bras.**

« Je suis sûre qu'elle est fière de toi là où elle est, et moi aussi je le suis ! » chuchota-t-il.

**Le Détective Angell arriva au même instant.**

« T'as de la chance que je sais que t'es sa fille ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

**Le père et la fille s'écartèrent en riant. Paige sécha ses larmes et salua Jessica d'un signe de la main. **

« Que nous vaut ta visite ? » demanda Jessica.

« J'étais simplement venu dire à papa que j'avais complété mon inscription à la fac et, une chose que je n'ai pas encore pu te dire, c'est que je vais m'installer sur le campus. Comme ça vous serez tranquille tous les deux, sans adolescente qui se plaindra de l'absence de son petit copain basé à Quantico. » répondit Paige en prenant un air dramatique.

« Il faut toujours que t'exagère. » dit Don.

« Je te dis que t'auras l'appart' pour toi tout seul cinq jours sur sept toutes les semaines dès septembre, et je n'ai même pas droit à un merci ? » s'offusqua-t-elle.

**Jessica ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Un petit **_**bip **_**obligea Paige à arrêter d'embêter son père, et lu le message qu'elle venait de recevoir sur son téléphone. Lorsqu'elle le lu, elle eut soudain très peur et laissa son sac tomber.**

« Paige ? Ça ne va pas ? » demanda Jess.

« Oh non ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » questionna Don.

**Elle lui montra son portable et il pu lire le message qui disait :**

_**« I'm watching you. » **_(Je t'observe)

« Qui t'a envoyé ce message ? » s'alarma Don.

« Je ne sais pas, mais ça explique tout. » dit-elle.

« Ça explique quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? » la pressa son père.

**Face au regard insistant du policier, Paige se résigna à tout lui avouer.**

« Depuis mon retour, j'ai l'impression, que quelqu'un m'observe avec insistance. J'ai l'impression d'être traquée et épiée. » avoua-t-elle.

« Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu me le dis ? » s'écria-t-il.

« Mais je croyais que ce n'était rien, que je devenais parano entre un père flic et un petit copain chez les Marines y a de quoi devenir fou. » se défendit-elle.

« Tu aurais dû venir m'en parler ! » lui dit-il en radoucissant sa voix.

« Je sais j'aurais dû mais, je ne sais pas je… Oh non je me sens pas très bien d'un coup ! » déglutit-elle en portant une main sur son ventre.

« Ça va aller, assieds-toi. » lui dit Jessica en l'aidant à s'asseoir. « Arrête de t'énerver contre elle comme ça. »

**Elle lança un regard noir à Don et partit prendre quelque chose de sucré au distributeur pour Paige. Don s'agenouilla devant sa fille.**

« Excuse-moi, mais, j'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. » lui dit-il en prenant ses mains.

« C'est moi qui m'excuse. Maintenant je sais ce que tu ressens ! » répliqua-t-elle.

« Ça m'étonnerait. Tu le sauras quand t'auras des enfants, mais pas tout de suite. Je n'ai pas envie de devenir grand-père si vite ! » sourit-il. « Je suis encore jeune. »

**Elle se mit à rire à travers les larmes silencieuses qui coulaient le long de son visage. Elle plongea son visage dans le cou de son père et se laissa bercer par lui. Il se moquait d'être au milieu de ses collègues de travail, tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était que sa petite fille avait besoin de lui. Lorsqu'elle fut calmée, elle se recula, essuya son visage, et accepta la barre chocolatée que lui tendait Jessica.**

« On devrait demander à Danny de tracer l'endroit d'où a été envoyé le message. » suggéra Jessica.

« Ouais, bonne idée. » acquiesça Don. « Viens ma belle ! »

**Paige prit la main que son père lui tendit, et tous les trois montèrent six étages plus hauts, et accédèrent au niveau de l'équipe scientifique. **

« Don ? Il y a un problème ? » demanda Mac en voyant son ami arriver avec Jess et Paige.

« Mac, je te présente ma fille Paige. » lui répondit Don.

« Elle a les mêmes fossettes que toi. » remarqua Mac.

« J'ai aussi son caractère de cochon. » renchérit Paige en mangeant sa barre chocolatée.

« Tu m'as l'air d'aller mieux. » s'amusa Jessica.

« C'est le chocolat, il a toujours eu cet effet sur moi. » avoua Paige.

« Mac, j'ai besoin de tracer un téléphone. » confia Don.

« Suivez-moi. » leur dit Mac.

**Ils entrèrent dans le labo informatique où étaient présents Adam, Lindsay et Danny, en pleine discussion. Une discussion qui s'interrompit à l'entrée de Don.**

« Salut Don, Jess et jeune demoiselle. » les salua Danny.

« Je vous présente ma fille Paige. » dit Don.

« Ta fille ? » répéta Lindsay.

« Tu ne nous l'avais jamais dit ! » s'étonna Adam.

« Je suis ton meilleur ami et tu me le dis que maintenant ? » s'ahurit Danny.

« Brianna serait à son aise ici ! » constata Paige.

« J'expliquerai tout plus tard, en attendant, j'ai besoin de tracer un téléphone. » dit Don.

« Il faudrait retrouver l'endroit d'où a été envoyé le dernier texto qu'a reçu Paige ! » expliqua Jessica.

« Aucun problème. » dit Adam.

**Paige lui donna son numéro et Adam chercha les informations souhaitées.**

« Le message a été envoyé depuis un ordinateur dans un cybercafé à l'angle de Brooklyn. » informa Adam.

« Tu as l'emplacement ? » demanda Don.

**Adam fit quelques manipulations et une adresse apparut sur l'écran plasma.**

« Oh Mon Dieu ! » dit Paige.

« Quoi ? » demanda Mac.

« Je connais cet endroit. Depuis mon retour, Brianna et moi on va souvent prendre un café juste en face. » répondit-elle.

« Le texto a été envoyé il y a dix minutes ! » dit Jessica.

« Adam, est-ce que tu peux savoir comment il a fait pour envoyer un message depuis un ordinateur ? » demanda Mac.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Stella qui venait d'arriver avec Sheldon Hawkes.

« Et bien, le truc c'est qu'il s'est servi d'un logiciel indétectable, donc impossible de savoir comment il a fait ! » répondit Adam.

**Don regarda sa fille qui comprit le message.**

« Je l'appelle. » dit-elle en sortant son portable.

**Elle composa un numéro et mit le haut-parleur. Elle déposa le téléphone sur la plaque transparente d'un bureau et attendit. Brianna répondit à la seconde tonalité.**

_« Oui ma petite Shakespearienne adorée ? »_

« T'es sur haut-parleur ! »

_« Bonjour Lieutenant Flack et Détective Angell ! » _

« Brianna, trace le dernier texto qu'a reçu Paige s'il te plaît… si t'es chez toi. » lui demanda Don.

_« Vous savez Lieutenant, quand je ne suis pas avec votre fille chérie, je suis toujours chez moi ! »_

« Ouais, d'ailleurs ça arrangeait bien tes parents quand tu passais tes week-end à la maison. » plaisanta Don.

_« Que voulez-vous, je suis une incomprise ! »_

« T'as fini un peu ? Fais ce qu'on te demande. » la gronda Paige.

_« C'est déjà fait. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse exactement ? Que dois-je chercher dans le serveur du PC numéro six du cybercafé à l'angle de Brooklyn ? »_

**L'équipe de Mac, en dehors de Don et de sa fille, fut étonnée d'une telle rapidité.**

« La personne aurait utilisé une sorte de logiciel pour envoyer le texto. » lui dit Jessica.

_« Affirmatif. Un logiciel qui ne vous a pas envoyé au bon endroit ! » avoua Brianna._

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Mac.

_« Ouh la, je ne sais pas à qui j'ai l'honneur mais vous avez une voix terriblement sexy. »_

« Brianna ! » s'esclaffa Paige.

_« Désolé pour ce petit moment d'égarement. Alors, il s'est servit de son propre ordinateur pour pirater le serveur du cybercafé et envoyer le message à Paige ! »_

« Donc on ne peut pas savoir d'où vient réellement le texto ? » demanda Stella.

_« Je dois vraiment répondre à cette question ? »_

« Brianna, combien de temps te faut-il pour retrouver la trace de l'ordinateur principal ? » demanda Don.

_« Tout dépend de la façon dont son ordi est protégé, mais je le retrouverai. Laissez-moi une heure ! »_

« Essaie de ne pas te faire choper ! » lui suggéra Don.

_« Je ne répondrai pas non plus à cette remarque ! »_

« On peut savoir qui est cette fille ? » voulut savoir Sheldon.

_« Une New-Yorkaise de pure souche qui a une excellente ouïe même au travers du téléphone et qui est ceinture noire troisième damne en informatique ! »_

**Cette remarque déclencha l'hilarité au sein du groupe.**

_« Je peux savoir pourquoi je dois faire ça au juste ? »_

« Tu te souviens quand je t'ai parlé de la sensation d'être observé ? » lui demanda Paige.

_« Ouais je m'en souviens. Pourquoi ? »_

« Et bien, mes soupçons étaient fondés. Quelqu'un m'observe avec insistance ! » répondit Paige.

_« Attends que je lui mette la main dessus à cet espèce d'amateur ! »_

« Appelle quand t'as du nouveau ! » lui dit Don, autoritaire.

_« Est-ce que c'est un ordre Lieutenant Flack ? »_

« Oui, allez, au boulot ! » répondit-il.

_« Oui mon cher ! »_

**Paige raccrocha et Don soupira.**

« C'est un sacré numéro cette fille. » s'amusa Stella.

« Et dire qu'elles se connaissent depuis la maternelle ! » se désola Don.

« Elle réussira à trouver ? » demanda Danny.

« Oui, elle y arrivera ! » affirma Don.

**Un nouveau **_**bip **_**retenti, et Paige ouvrit un nouveau texto.**

« Oh non ! » couina-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » demanda Don.

**Elle lui montra son portable et il pu lire :**

_**« Open your mailbox ! » **_(Ouvre ta boîte mail.)

**Adam lui laissa la place et lorsque Paige entra dans sa boîte mail, un dossier photo lui avait été envoyé. Elle regarda son père qui lui fit signe d'ouvrir le fichier. Elle cliqua sur le dossier et l'écran plat fut recouvert de photo de Paige depuis son retour de New-York. L'après-midi qu'elle avait passé à Central Park avec son père et Jess, l'après-midi shopping avec Brianna, la pause café à l'angle de Brooklyn, et une nouvelle fois à Central Park où Paige faisait son jogging la veille au matin. L'équipe au complet était sous le choc, quand l'écran se noircit et qu'un message apparut :**

_**« The police can't protect you. » **_(La police ne peut pas te protéger.)

**Des nouvelles photos apparurent, mais ce furent des photos personnelles : Paige recevant son diplôme de fin d'année du lycée à Londres, elle et son père lorsqu'elle avait onze ans à la patinoire en hiver, en train de faire du vélo, mais surtout, une photo qui choqua Don. Une photo de lui à seize ans, accompagnée d'une jeune fille de son âge, brune aux yeux verts.**

« Où a-t-il trouvé toutes ces photos ? » s'étonna Don.

« Qui est-ce sur la photo ? » demanda Sheldon.

« C'est moi à seize ans, avec la mère de Paige. » répondit Don, complètement bouleversé.

**Un nouveau message apparut sur l'écran :**

_**«You're gonna die, like your mother. » **_(Tu vas mourir comme ta mère.)

**Paige tourna de l'œil et s'évanouit. Etant le plus proche d'elle, Danny la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre.**

* * *

Et voilà, l'histoire est lancée. J'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre ressenti.

A la semaine prochaine, Aurélie !


	5. Don Passe Aux Aveux

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers de cette série ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété des producteurs Ann Donahue, Anthony E. Zuiker et Carol Mendelsohn, je ne fais que les emprunter pour les besoin de cette fiction. Seuls certains personnages fictifs tels que Paige ou encore Brianna sont de ma création !

Hello les amis,

Voici le chapitre de la semaine !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Commissariat de la police scientifique !**_

**Paige avait tourné de l'œil.**

**Hawkes se précipita vers elle et vérifia ses constantes ainsi que ses yeux.**

« Elle est en état de choc ! » dit-il.

**Danny la porta et l'allongea sur le fauteuil présent dans le laboratoire. Jessica alla se placer auprès d'elle tandis que Don n'arrêtait pas de fixer l'écran.**

« Adam, enlève-moi ces photos de l'écran s'il te plaît ! » quémanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

**Adam s'exécuta tandis que Don prit le portable de Paige et rappela Brianna, mais sans le haut-parleur.**

_« Oui Paige ? »_

« C'est Don. Rends-moi un petit service. Ouvre la boîte mail de Paige et trouve tout ce que tu sais sur le dossier photo qu'elle vient de recevoir, et ne pose pas de questions ! »

_« Très bien. Je m'en charge ! »_

**Il raccrocha et se prit la tête entre les mains. Ce qu'il craignait le plus était arrivé : sa fille était en danger !**

« Don, tu peux nous expliquer ce que le dernier message signifiait ? » demanda Mac.

**Don osa un coup d'œil à Jessica, et celle-ci acquiesça de la tête. Le Lieutenant s'assit sur la première chaise qui lui tomba dessus.**

« Quelqu'un en veut à ta fille ? » demanda à son tour Stella.

« Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Jusqu'à présent, j'avais toujours gardé son existence secrète. Elle n'est pas mentionnée dans mon dossier, et elle était à Londres durant ces cinq dernières années ! » répondit Don. « C'est insensé. »

« Qu'est devenu la mère de Paige ? » questionna Danny.

« Elle est morte en la mettant au monde ! » avoua Don.

**Le téléphone de Paige sonna, et Don décrocha.**

« Oui ? »

_« J'ai des infos ! » fit la voix de Brianna._

**Don mit le téléphone sur haut-parleur.**

« On t'écoute. Est-ce que t'as retrouvé l'ordinateur qui a envoyé le message ? » demanda Don.

_« Oui, j'ai trouvé son serveur, mais je n'ai pas encore réussi à pénétrer sur son bureau. Il a des Firewall très puissant et ça risque de me prendre un peu plus de temps que prévu. Par contre, j'ai des infos pour le dossier photo ! »_

« C'était rapide ! » constata Lindsay.

« On t'écoute Brianna ! » lui dit Mac.

_« Tout d'abord, les photos d'enfance de Paige, celle de la remise de diplôme et celle montrant vous et Emily ont été prise sur le blog personnel de votre sœur Sam. Très peu de gens peuvent y accéder car elle a bloqué l'accès aux internautes, mais cette personne a réussi à entrer dans son système et à prendre les photos ! »_

« Il est donc très doué en informatique ! » dit Danny.

_« Il est peut-être très doué, mais je suis meilleure. Il s'est servi du même système que pour le message. En ce qui concerne les photos récentes, elles ont été prises par un appareil que vous utilisez lors de vos enquêtes ! »_

« Comment tu sais ça ? » lui demanda Stella.

_« Regardez votre écran ! »_

**Sur l'écran apparut une photo montrant Paige et Brianna dans le café à l'angle de Brooklyn.**

« T'as piraté notre système ? » s'amusa Don.

_« Pas du tout ! »_

**Don leva les yeux au ciel mais préféra ne rien dire.**

_« Observez bien l'artiste ! »_

**Elle zooma la photo.**

« On ne voit rien du tout ! » répliqua Danny.

_« Et là ? »_

**Le zoom s'agrandissait, mais Danny ne voyait toujours rien. **

_« Regardez sur la vitre ! »_

**Don et le reste de l'équipe regardèrent plus attentivement, et finirent par apercevoir quelque chose.**

« C'est l'objectif de l'appareil ! » déclara Mac.

« Bien joué Brianna ! » la félicita Don.

_« A votre service ! »_

« Tu pourrais essayer d'en savoir un peu plus sur l'appareil ? Tenter de connaître la marque et d'autres détails qui nous aideraient ? » demanda Don.

_« Je ne vous promets rien, mais je vais essayer ! »_

« Fais ce que tu peux ! » lui dit-il.

**Il raccrocha et se rassit.**

« Pourquoi nous l'avoir caché ? Tu aurais pu nous parler de ta fille ! » voulut savoir Mac.

« Si je ne l'ai pas fais, c'est parce que j'avais promis à Emily juste avant l'accouchement de tout faire pour la protéger, et le meilleur moyen était de n'en parler à personne. Seul mes parents et ma sœur savent pour Paige ! » répondit Don.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Hawkes.

« Le jour où elle a apprit qu'elle était enceinte, nous étions tellement heureux, malgré le fait que ses parents voulaient à tout prix qu'elle avorte, ne voulant pas qu'elle gâche sa vie avec un enfant à seulement seize ans, et qui plus est, qu'elle ait un enfant de moi. Elle a refusé alors ils l'ont mis à la porte. Mes parents l'ont recueillit et ont prit soin d'elle ! » conta Don.

**Il porta un regard sur sa fille.**

« Au sixième mois de grossesse, le médecin a dit qu'il y avait un risque pour qu'elle fasse une hémorragie durant l'accouchement, et que l'un des deux ne survivrait pas ! » poursuivit-il.

**Des larmes coulaient sur le visage de Lindsay.**

« Le jour de l'accouchement, trois semaines avant la date prévue, elle a demandé au médecin de s'occuper du bébé en premier et de s'assurer qu'il soit en parfaite santé, et seulement là, il tenterait de la sauver elle, et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Paige est née saine et sauve, sans aucun problème, mais Emily a fait une hémorragie interne très importante. » continua-t-il, la gorge serrée.

**Tout en contant son histoire passée, il revivait les évènements comme s'ils étaient arrivés la veille. Mac posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami pour lui montrer son soutien.**

« On m'a fait sortir de la salle d'accouchement, et j'ai attendu pendant plus d'une heure dans la salle d'attente, priant pour qu'un miracle se produise, mais lorsque le chirurgien est arrivé devant moi, rien qu'à la tête qu'il faisait, j'ai su qu'elle était morte ! » termina-t-il.

« Je suis désolé mon vieux ! » lui dit Mac.

« Malgré le chagrin, je suis resté fort pour mon bébé, et avec l'aide de mes parents, j'ai pu terminer mes études et je suis entré dans la police, comme je l'avais promis à Emily. » expliqua-t-il.

« Pourquoi l'avoir envoyé à Londres pendant si longtemps ? » s'étonna Danny.

**Don eut un rire amer, au grand étonnement de tous.**

« Les parents d'Emily m'ont menacés de me retirer la garde de ma fille si je n'acceptais pas de l'envoyer à Londres. La mère d'Emily a réussi à convaincre le juge qu'avec le travail que je faisais, je n'étais pas apte à m'occuper d'elle, et je n'ai eu droit qu'à une visite par an. » répondit-il.

« C'est injuste. » s'exclama Stella.

« Tu ne t'es pas battu ? » demanda Hawkes.

« Je ne pouvais rien faire. Les parents d'Emily avaient une grand influence dans le milieu juridique, et puis, ils me tiennent encore responsable de la mort de leur fille, alors m'enlever la mienne durant cinq ans était une sorte de vengeance pour eux ! » répondit Don. « D'un autre côté, elle est restée loin de tout danger ! »

« Mais, tu as perdu cinq années avec elle. Une visite par an ce n'est pas assez. Tu as raté beaucoup de chose en étant séparé d'elle si longtemps ! » renchérit Lindsay.

« Mais elle n'aurait jamais rencontré Kyle. » sourit-il en regardant sa fille, toujours inconsciente.

« C'est son petit ami ? » demanda Mac.

« Oui ! » acquiesça Don.

« Que fait-il exactement ? » demanda Mac de nouveau.

« Il est instructeur au combat dans les Marines. Il est basé à Quantico depuis trois ans. » répliqua Don.

**Inspirant un bon coup, Don s'efforça de demeurer calme et serein devant la situation alarmante et le danger que courait son enfant.**

« Je sais que je suis impliqué émotionnellement dans cette affaire, mais je refuse de me retirer de l'enquête. J'ai bien l'intention d'attraper ce salaud. » confia-t-il.

« On t'aidera. » dit Mac.

**Le reste de l'équipe répondit présent. Paige commençait à se réveiller, et elle émit un petit gémissement. Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement et chercha son père.**

« Papa ? » appela-t-elle tout bas.

« Je suis là ! » dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

**Il l'aida à s'asseoir, et elle se jeta dans ses bras.**

« J'ai vraiment peur tu sais. » lui avoua-t-elle.

« Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver. Je te le promets. » la rassura-t-il.

**Le portable de Paige sonna une nouvelle fois, et quand Don vit que c'était Brianna, il décrocha et mit le haut-parleur.**

« Du nouveau Brianna ? »

_« Je commence par la bonne ou la mauvaise nouvelle ? »_

« Commence par la bonne ! »

_« Alors la bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai réussi à passer tous les Firewall du type. »_

« Et la mauvaise ? »

_« La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est qu'il m'a bien eu. Il se sert de plusieurs réseaux à la fois, et à travers tout le globe. Ça me prendrait des semaines à trouver d'où il émet vraiment. »_

**Toute l'équipe soupira de malaise.**

_« Mais, je pourrais peut-être réussir à l'intercepter à sa prochaine connexion ! »_

« Fais de ton mieux. »

_« Dites, euh, Paige devrait peut-être venir à la maison le temps que vous attrapez ce salaud, et puis, je pourrais l'intercepter plus rapidement si elle était près de moi lors du prochain message. Si prochain message il y a. »_

« Je vais lui chercher des affaires. » dit Jessica.

**Elle prit les clés de l'appartement et quitta le bâtiment. Pendant que Don et l'équipe mettaient en place les derniers détails pour l'affaire, Paige enleva le haut-parleur et discuta avec son amie.**

_« Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ? »_

« Ça va aller, je prendrais un taxi ! »

_« Paige, on ne sait pas qui est cette personne, alors il vaut mieux que tu viennes avec une escorte. »_

« Je n'ai pas envie d'être pouponner comme une enfant de six ans. Je sais me défendre. »

_« Et ton père ? »_

« Je saurais le convaincre. »

_« Tu ne veux pas prévenir Kyle ? »_

« Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter. Il risquerait de débarquer dans les deux heures. »

_« Fais attention sur le chemin, Paige. »_

« Promis ! »

**Une heure plus tard, Jessica revint avec un sac contenant des vêtements pour Paige.**

« Je vais prendre un taxi. » dit Paige en devançant son père.

« Hors de question ! » contra-t-il.

« Papa, je ne suis plus une petite fille. Et puis, le trajet jusqu'à chez Brianna n'est pas si long que ça. » répliqua-t-elle.

« Il commence à faire nuit. Si elle doit prendre un taxi, qu'elle parte sur le champ ! » conseilla Mac.

« Papa, s'il te plaît. Je sais me défendre. » lui dit-elle.

**Don n'aimait pas cette idée, mais il céda. Dix minutes plus tard, le taxi attendait qu'elle monte. Elle regarda son père et le prit dans ses bras. Etreinte qu'il lui rendit.**

« Je serai prudente, et si tu n'es pas rassuré, demande à Brianna de suivre mon trajet en traçant mon téléphone. » lui chuchota-t-elle.

« Je t'aime ! » murmura-t-il.

« Moi aussi ! »

**Elle monta dans le taxi, et lorsque celui-ci fut au coin de la rue, Don appela Brianna.**

« Brianna, suis le trajet de Paige en traçant son portable. Appelle-moi si quelque chose ne va pas ! »

_« Je le fais tout de suite ! »_

**Lorsqu'il rejoignit son bureau, il s'affala sur sa chaise et réfléchissait à la situation. Jessica arriva et s'adossa au bureau du policier.**

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai toujours crains que quelque chose de ce genre lui arrive. » répondit-il.

« On le coincera. » affirma-t-elle.

« Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Je ne le supporterai pas. » avoua-t-il en refoulant ses larmes.

**Jessica ne répliqua pas, car elle savait ce qu'il ressentait. Depuis les quelques jours qu'elle avait passé en compagnie de la jeune fille, elle avait vraiment développé une réelle affection pour Paige. Le téléphone de Don sonna, et celui-ci décrocha.**

« Allô ? »

_« … »_

« Explique ! »

_« … »_

**Le visage de Don devint blanc comme un linge.**

« Oh Mon Dieu ! » souffla-t-il.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu. J'espère simplement que vous la lisez...

A la semaine prochaine !

Aurélie !


	6. Craindre Le Pire

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers de cette série ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété des producteurs Ann Donahue, Anthony E. Zuiker et Carol Mendelsohn, je ne fais que les emprunter pour les besoin de cette fiction. Seuls certains personnages fictifs tels que Paige ou encore Brianna sont de ma création !

Hello,

Avec un jour de retard, voici le nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Bureau de Don !**_

**Voyant que Don ne disait plus un seul mot depuis plusieurs secondes, Jessica s'empara du téléphone.**

« Allô ? »

_« C'est Brianna. Don, m'a demandé de tracer le téléphone de Paige afin de suivre son trajet jusqu'à chez moi et, ça ne bouge plus depuis plusieurs minutes ! »_

« Où le signal s'arrête ? »

_« A l'angle de la cinquième rue, pas très loin du commissariat ! »_

« Tu sais s'il y a des caméras de surveillances à l'angle des rues ? »

_« Je vous dis ça dans une minute ! »_

**Mac et son équipe arrivèrent au même moment.**

« Don, on nous signale un meurtre. Un chauffeur de taxi a été tué à l'angle de la cinquième rue ! »

« Brianna, tu m'as bien dis que le taxi s'est arrêté à l'angle de la cinquième ? » demanda Jessica, toujours au téléphone.

_« Oui, et je viens d'entrer dans le système vidéo, et j'ai trouvé les caméras. Alors… Oh Mon Dieu ! »_

**Jessica mit le haut-parleur.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai mis le haut-parleur ! »

_« Elle a été enlevé ! »_

**Une rage encore inconnue de tous s'empara de Don. Sortant de sa léthargie, il se leva d'un bond de sa chaise et prit le téléphone des mains de Jessica. Il ôta le haut-parleur et ordonna à Brianna :**

« Ecoute-moi bien, analyses toutes les vidéos, trouve-moi n'importe quel détail qui puisse nous donner une piste, tout de suite ! »

_« A vos ordres ! »_

**Il raccrocha, attrapa son flingue, sa veste, son insigne et se mit en route pour la scène de crime.**

_**Manhattan !**_

_**Angle de la 5**__**ème**__** Rue !**_

**Un périmètre de sécurité avait été délimité autour du taxi qui était toujours au milieu de la route, la portière arrière ouverte. Don arriva sur les lieux de la scène de crime, accompagné de l'équipe scientifique. Lorsque le Lieutenant de police avança vers le véhicule, le visage innocent de sa fille unique traversa son esprit.**

_« Don ? »_

**Il regarda à sa gauche et aperçu Jessica qui s'approchait de lui.**

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais, ça va ! » mentit-il.

**Elle savait qu'il mentait, mais elle préféra ne rien dire. L'équipe scientifique de Mac Taylor s'approcha du véhicule. Danny et Lindsay commencèrent à inspecter l'intérieur du taxi. Un téléphone se mit à sonner, et Don reconnu la sonnerie du téléphone de sa fille. Il mit un gant en latex et l'arracha des mains de Lindsay.**

« Désolé ! » s'excusa-t-il. « Merde, c'est Kyle ! »

« Le petit ami de Paige ? » demanda Lindsay.

« Ouais, il faut que je lui dise la vérité ! » répondit Don, qui accepta l'appel. « Allô ? »

_« Lieutenant Flack ? Pourquoi vous décrochez au lieu de Paige ? »_

« Parce que Paige a… comment te dire ça ! »

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lieutenant ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Paige ? »_

**Don souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage et annonça la mauvaise nouvelle à Kyle.**

« Elle a été enlevé ! »

_« Quoi ? Mais comment ? »_

« Ecoute Kyle, je ne peux pas te dire tout ça au téléphone. On mène l'enquête et je te jure qu'on va la retrouver. Est-ce que tu peux demander une permission pour venir à New-York ? »

_« C'était pour cette raison que j'appelais. On m'a accordé une permission de quinze jours, que j'ai demandé pour venir voir Paige. Je prends l'avion dans une heure ! »_

« D'accord, écoute, quand tu arrives, tu viens directement au commissariat, tu montes jusqu'au onzième étage, et tu demandes le Lieutenant Taylor. Je serai avec l'équipe scientifique. »

_« Entendu, je ferai au plus vite ! »_

**Don raccrocha, et mit le téléphone portable de sa fille dans une poche en plastique comme pièce à conviction.**

« Il y a des traces de sang sur la banquette arrière. » informa Danny, qui inspectait les sièges avec une lampe à ultra-violet.

**Don et Jessica s'approchèrent et virent les traces de sang.**

« Il y en a aussi sur le sol. Regardez. » dit Jessica en pointant sa lampe torche sur le sang qui perlait au sol.

« Les tâches sont en infimes quantités, et espacées d'au moins cinq centimètres avant de complètement disparaître ici. » remarqua Lindsay en pointant le trottoir.

_« FLACK ! »_

**Don se retourna vers Mac, qui lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Le Lieutenant de l'équipe scientifique était en compagnie d'une jeune fille, une étudiante, qui tremblait de tout son corps. Elle avait été témoin du meurtre et de l'enlèvement.**

« Voici le Lieutenant Flack. Il va prendre votre déposition ! » dit Mac avant de rejoindre son équipe.

**Don retira son gant en latex et sortit son carnet de note et un stylo.**

« Vous vous appelez comment Mademoiselle ? » demanda-t-il.

« Kathy Miller, j'ai dix-neuf ans. » répondit la jeune fille, qui pleurait.

« C'est vous qui avez signalé le meurtre ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui c'est moi et, j'ai vu une jeune fille se faire emmener. » avoua-t-elle.

« Racontez-moi tout en détail. » lui intima Don d'une voix posée.

« Et bien, je rentrais de la bibliothèque où j'étudiais pour un partiel très important et, quand je suis arrivé dans la rue, j'ai entendu un coup de feu. J'ai couru pour voir ce qui se passais et une fois sur place, j'ai vu qu'une jeune fille en train de se débattre mais, elle n'était pas assez forte j'imagine puisqu'il… puisqu'il a réussi à l'emmener dans sa voiture. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Elle était vivante ? » questionna Don.

« Il me semble que oui je… j'aurais dû tenter quelque chose je… » bégaya-t-elle.

« Vous n'auriez risqué qu'à vous faire tuer. » lui rassura Don. « Est-ce que vous pouvez me décrire l'agresseur ? »

« Je l'ai vu de dos, mais il mesurait dans les 1m80, il portait un jean large, et un sweet-shirt. Je n'ai pas pu voir son visage, il avait une capuche ! » dit-elle.

« Et la voiture ? Vous avez reconnu la marque ? » demanda Don, tout en notant sur son carnet.

« Euh, elle était bleue, je n'ai pas reconnu la marque. Je suis vraiment nulle avec les voitures. » avoua-t-elle. « Mais j'ai aperçu un 8 sur sa plaque. »

« Je vous remercie pour votre aide Mademoiselle Miller. » lui sourit-il. « Votre témoignage va nous être très utile. »

« J'espère que vous la retrouverez. » dit-elle à Don « Personne ne mérite ça. »

« C'est ma fille. » avoua Don.

**Les yeux de Kathy s'embuèrent d'eau sous la révélation.**

« Ça va aller, ne vous inquiétez pas. » lui assura-t-il. « Vous voulez que quelqu'un vous raccompagne chez vous ? »

« J'habite à deux pâtés de maison d'ici. » répondit-elle.

« Un de nos policiers va vous ramener. » lui dit-il.

« D'accord. » acquiesça-t-elle en séchant ses larmes. « Je… Je vais essayer de me rappeler d'autre chose… »

« Vous en avez dit assez, maintenant reposez-vous. » lui dit Don.

**Il donna ordre à un officier de raccompagner le témoin chez elle, puis il rejoignit l'équipe scientifique.**

« Qu'a-t-elle dit ? » demanda Stella.

« Elle dit avoir entendu un coup de feu alors qu'elle rentrait de la bibliothèque. Une fois arrivée là où je l'ai interrogé, elle a vu l'agresseur attaquer Paige, puis il la emmené dans une voiture bleue. » répondit Don.

**Le téléphone de Don sonna.**

« Allô ? »

_« J'ai étudié les vidéos, et j'ai une correspondance pour la voiture qui a emmené Paige. »_

« Je t'écoute ! »

_« C'est une voiture volée. Son propriétaire a signalé son vol très tôt ce matin, à sept heures onze précise alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir travailler. Il a appelé la police aussitôt. »_

« Tu as un nom ? »

_« Alors, la voiture est enregistrée au nom de Keith Reynolds. Il habite à Brooklyn, dans un quartier mal fréquenté. »_

« Et que fait ce Monsieur dans la vie ? »

_« Il travaille dans le bâtiment. En ce moment, il construit des bureaux sur les docks. »_

« Envoie son adresse sur le portable de Jess. »

_« No problemo ! »_

« Merci Brianna. »

**Il raccrocha. L'équipe médicale mit le corps du chauffeur dans une ambulance, prêt à être rapatrié à la morgue du Docteur Hammerback.**

« Il y a des marques de pneus sur le sol, à l'endroit où était la voiture de l'agresseur. Je vais faire des moulages pour tenter de savoir de quel modèle est le véhicule. » dit Stella.

« Pas la peine. » la stoppa Don. « Brianna vient d'appeler, et la voiture est une voiture volée qui appartenait à un certain Keith Reynolds, qui vit à Brooklyn et qui travaille dans le bâtiment. Il travaille sur un chantier aux docks et il a signalé le vol de sa voiture à sept heures onze ce matin. »

« Je devrais peut-être songer à engager cette jeune fille. » plaisanta Mac.

« Je vais aller interroger ce Keith et en savoir un peu plus sur le vol de sa voiture. » dit Jessica.

« Danny, tu vas avec elle. » lui dit Mac.

« Oui patron. » acquiesça ce dernier.

**Pendant que le Lieutenant Angell et Danny mirent le cap vers Brooklyn, toute l'équipe scientifique rentra au commissariat pour travailler sur les preuves trouvées, et Don tenta de vérifier le témoignage de Kathy en vérifiant ses dires auprès de la bibliothèque de Manhattan. Il demanda aussi à Brianna de vérifier au travers des caméras de surveillance de la bibliothèque et celles du trajet de la jeune fille jusqu'au lieu du crime.**

**A la morgue, le Docteur Hammerback ôta les vêtements de la victime et commença l'autopsie. **

**Une demi-heure après, Mac Taylor arriva dans la pièce.**

« Sid, t'as quelque chose pour moi ? » demanda le Lieutenant.

« Oui, ce très beau projectile. » lui répondit le Docteur en lui tendant un petit couvercle transparent avec une balle.

« Du neuf millimètre. » dit Mac.

« Oui, elle était logée dans l'œsophage. » informa le Docteur.

« Cause de la mort ? » demanda Mac.

« La balle a touchée la carotide, ce qui l'a tué sur le champ puisqu'elle a transpercée le nerf. » répondit Sid.

« Il s'est vidé de son sang. » comprit Mac.

« Il n'a rien vu venir et n'a pas souffert. » affirma le Docteur.

« Merci Sid. » dit Mac avant de sortir de la morgue avec le projectile.

**Il trouva Stella et lui tendit la balle.**

« Beau projectile. » remarqua-t-elle. « C'est la balle qui a tué notre chauffeur ? »

« Oui. » répondit-il.

« Je m'en charge. » dit-elle en prenant la balle.

_**Hangar des pièces à convictions !**_

**Lindsay et Hawkes passaient le taxi au peigne fin, à la recherche d'indice supplémentaires. Lindsay prélevait le sang retrouvait sur le siège arrière, tandis que Hawkes inspectait les coussins.**

« Regarde ! » lui dit-il en pointant sa lampe entres les sièges.

**Il en retira une dent cassée.**

« C'est une prémolaire. En tout cas, ça en provient. » constata Sheldon.

« Espérons qu'elle n'appartienne pas à Paige. » dit Lindsay. « On devrait pouvoir retirer de l'ADN ? »

« Oh oui. » acquiesça Sheldon.

**A son bureau, Don relisait pour la quatrième fois le témoignage de Kathy Miller. Son téléphone sonna et il décrocha.**

« Flack ! »

_« J'ai retracé le parcours de Kathy Miller depuis sa sortie de la bibliothèque, et elle ne vous a pas menti. »_

« Merci Brianna ! »

_« Il faut que vous la retrouviez Lieutenant. »_

« Je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner. »

_« Je sais ! »_

« Reste à disposition. »

_« Comptez sur moi. »_

**Lorsqu'il raccrocha, son Chef l'appela dans son bureau.**

« Fermez la porte ! »

« Il y a un problème Chef ? » demanda Don en fermant la porte.

« Je dois vous retirer de l'enquête en cours. » lui répondit son Chef.

« Hors de question ! » refusa Don.

« Don, vous êtes trop impliqué dans cette affaire. » lui dit son Chef.

« Evidement que je suis impliqué. Il s'agit de ma fille. » se défendit Don.

« Vous savez que ça va à l'encontre du protocole. » répliqua le Chef.

« Vous avez des enfants Chef ? » lui demanda Don.

« En effet ! » répondit le patron.

« Que feriez-vous si l'un d'eux se faisait enlever ? Voire les trois ? Vous ne vous moquerez pas du protocole et ferez tout pour les retrouver ? » demanda Don en perdant patience.

**Voyant que son patron ne répondez pas, Don savait qu'il avait touché un point sensible.**

« Je n'ai pas vu ma fille pendant cinq ans. Cinq années où j'ai dû rester loin d'elle à cause des parents de sa mère qui me détestent. Malgré ça, je l'ai laissé là-bas où elle n'a eu aucun problème. Personne à New-York ne connaissait son existence, et j'avais la conscience tranquille en sachant que ma petite fille était en sécurité. Maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé, je dois la perdre encore ? Non ! Mettez-moi aux arrêts si vous voulez, confisquez-moi mon arme et mon badge, mais sachez que même sans ça, je continuerai l'enquête ! » claqua Don.

**Le patron n'avait pas bronché de tout le discours de son policier, donc le Lieutenant continua :**

« Confiez le déroulement de l'enquête à Taylor ou à Angell si vous voulez, mais ne m'écartez pas de cette affaire ! »

**Le Chef de la police soupira avant de dire :**

« Très bien, mais ne dérapez pas et n'outrepassez pas vos droits ! »

« Merci Chef ! »

**Il ressortit du bureau de son patron quand son téléphone sonna.**

« Allô ? »

_« C'est Jess. On a interrogé le propriétaire de la voiture, et il n'a rien remarqué d'inhabituel qui puisse indiquer le vol de sa voiture. »_

« Je vais demander à Brianna de la rechercher. »

_« Don, j'espère moi aussi qu'on va la retrouver. »_

« Je sais Jess ! »

**Il raccrocha et rappela Brianna quand on lui apporta une enveloppe de format A5 en papier kraft, avant de s'asseoir à son bureau.**

« Brianna, essaie de retrouver la voiture de Reynolds. »

_« Je vais demander un versement de salaire. »_

**Malgré l'angoisse qu'il ressentait depuis la disparition de Paige, il se mit à rire à la remarque de Brianna. **

**Lorsqu'il ouvrit l'enveloppe, il versa le contenu sur son bureau et il y découvrit une clé USB, ainsi que le collier de Paige, qui avait appartenu à Emily. Il brancha la clé USB et ce qui apparut sur l'écran lui coupa la respiration. Ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est l'arrivée de Stella et Mac derrière lui, qui découvrirent le contenu de la clé USB. **

**Ils se figèrent tandis que Don laissa tomber ce qu'il avait dans ses mains !**

* * *

Alors, vos impressions ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu préparer, hein ?

Réponse, la semaine prochaine !

A très vite, Aurélie !


	7. Garder Son Sang Froid

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers de cette série ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété des producteurs Ann Donahue, Anthony E. Zuiker et Carol Mendelsohn, je ne fais que les emprunter pour les besoin de cette fiction. Seuls certains personnages fictifs tels que Paige ou encore Brianna sont de ma création !

Bonjour bonjour,

Voici le chapitre de la semaine, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Mac fut le premier à sortir de sa torpeur. Il retira directement la clé USB de l'ordinateur, puis, secoua l'épaule de Don, le faisant réagir.**

« On va la retrouver, je t'en fais le serment ! » lui promis le Lieutenant Taylor.

**Don se contenta d'hocher la tête. Mac prit un mouchoir dans sa poche et il y mit la clé USB, tandis que Stella s'occupait du collier et de l'enveloppe. Ils montèrent tous les trois au labo scientifique au sixième étage, et Mac releva les empreintes sur la clé avant de la brancher à l'ordinateur de la pièce. Lorsque la même vidéo apparut sur l'écran plasma, Danny, Jess, Hawkes, Lindsay et Adam arrivèrent en même temps.**

« Oh Mon Dieu ! » s'étrangla Lindsay en mettant une main devant la bouche.

**Danny la prit dans ses bras, lui aussi sous le choc.**

« Adam, lance le programme de localisation ! » lui ordonna Mac.

« Tout de suite patron. » acquiesça Adam.

**Lançant le programme, quelques secondes suffirent pour lui interdire l'accès à la webcam.**

« Je ne peux rien faire » se désola Adam.

« Brianna le peut elle. » assura Don. « Aucun ordinateur ne lui résiste. »

**Il l'appela.**

_« Oui Chef ? »_

« Emballe-ton matériel, Jess va venir te chercher. »

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_

« Ne t'inquiète pas Brianna, je ne te confisque pas ton matériel. J'ai juste besoin de toi au labo, et de ton équipement aussi. »

_« Très bien ! »_

**Il raccrocha, et d'un signe de tête, intima à Jessica de partir chercher Brianna, et elle obéit.**

« Est-ce qu'elle est… ? » demanda Lindsay mais elle ne pu continuer.

« Non, elle est vivante, sinon il n'aurait pas prit la peine de nous faire parvenir le collier et la vidéo ! » répondit Mac.

« Du nouveau ? » demanda Don aux scientifiques.

« Oui, une autre balle logée dans le tableau de bord ! » répondit Hawkes en leur montrant la balle de neuf millimètre.

**Stella la prit et la compara au microscope avec la balle qui a tué le chauffeur.**

« Les stries sont identiques. Elles proviennent du même calibre. » affirma-t-elle.

« On a aussi trouvé une prémolaire cassée. Les résultats sont en cours de recherches. » informa Hawkes.

« Et le sang retrouvé sur la banquette arrière ? » demanda Don.

« En cours d'analyses aussi. » répondit Lindsay.

**Don reporta son attention sur l'écran plat. La clé USB contenait une vidéo continue de Paige, inconsciente et enfermée dans un endroit sombre.**

_« Tiens bon ma princesse. Je te trouverai ! » pensa-t-il._

**Les minutes défilèrent et furent pour Don une éternité. Mac arriva avec les analyses des empreintes.**

« A part les tiennes, il n'y avait aucune empreinte sur la clé et sur l'enveloppe, seulement les tiennes et celles du gars qui te l'a amené ! » dit Mac.

« Et sur le collier ? » questionna Don.

« Stella a trouvé du sang sur le fermoir. Elle le compare au sang trouvé sur la banquette arrière du taxi. » répondit Mac.

« J'ai appelé ma sœur. Elle a sauté dans le premier avion. » avoua Don.

« Ta sœur n'est peut-être pas un modèle de vertu, mais elle m'a l'air attaché à sa nièce. » constata Mac.

« Quand je ne pouvais pas m'occuper de Paige après l'école, c'est Sam qui le faisait. Le soir quand je rentrais, je les retrouvais toutes les deux en train de préparer le dîner ou bien de rire devant un dessin animé. » expliqua Don en souriant aux souvenirs qui défilaient dans sa tête.

« Et pour les devoirs ? » demanda Mac, curieux.

« Paige m'attendait. Elle aimait que je sois là pour lui dire les erreurs qu'elle avait pu faire. » répondit Don.

**Mac esquissa un sourire, imaginant très bien le père et la fille ensemble, attablés autour de livres et de cahiers d'école. Jessica et Brianna arrivèrent dans le laboratoire avec tout le matériel de la jeune informaticienne. Lorsque la jeune informaticienne vit l'écran :**

« Oh Mon Dieu ! »

**Elle s'était retournée vivement pour ne pas voir l'horreur qui lui retournait les entrailles. Don s'approcha de la meilleure amie de sa fille, et posa une main sur son épaule.**

« Elle est vivante, Brianna, et j'ai besoin de toi pour trouver le signal de la webcam. Adam n'y arrive pas parce que l'accès lui est interdit, mais je sais qu'aucun réseau informatique ne te résiste. » lui dit-il.

**Brianna refoula ses larmes et se calma, avant de faire de nouveau face à l'écran. Elle tourna à nouveau les yeux et croisa le regard du policier.**

« Elle est vivante ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. » répondit fermement Don. « Tu peux la retrouver ? »

« Oui. » répondit-elle avec autant de fermeté. « Je ne dormirais pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas retrouvé. »

« Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. » sourit Don.

« Il va me falloir du carburant ! » dit-elle avant d'installer son matériel.

**Sachant de quoi elle parlait, Don appela une pizzeria.**

« Je voudrais une maxi-pizza au bacon avec des poivrons et une tonne de champignons, ainsi qu'une énorme bouteille de soda. Le tout livré au laboratoire de la police scientifique de Manhattan. »

**Il raccrocha sous les yeux ébahis de Jess et Mac. Brianna le remarqua et ricana.**

« Vous me connaissez toujours aussi bien. »

« Je me charge de te nourrir, et toi, tu te charges de me retrouver cette webcam ! » ordonna-t-il.

« A vos ordres ! » obtempéra-t-elle en branchent le dernier câble de sa centrale à l'écran plat.

**Elle commença ses manœuvres, et elle débloqua un message.**

« Lieutenant, par ici je vous prie ! » lui dit-elle.

**Le message était le suivant :**

_**« Votre fille est dans ce caisson depuis deux heures, et il ne vous reste plus que soixante-dix heures avant qu'elle ne manque d'oxygène. Passez ce délai, elle mourra ! »**_

« Ah tu veux jouer à ça avec moi espèce d'informaticien du dimanche. » pesta Brianna tout haut.

**Le téléphone de Don sonna, et il décrocha :**

« Lieutenant Flack ! »

_« J'espère que le spectacle vous plaît, Lieutenant ! »_

**Il fit signe à Brianna de mettre sa conversation sur écoute, ce qu'elle fit en deux secondes, et la transmission fut renvoyé au téléphone fixe du labo, que Mac mit sur haut-parleur, et Don raccrocha son portable.**

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

_« C'est moi qui ai enlevé votre gentille petite fille. »_

**Brianna ne perdit pas un seul instant et traça l'appel.**

« Où est-elle ? » demanda Don.

_« Oh, voyons Lieutenant, s'il s'agissait seulement d'une demande de rançon, ce serait chose faite, mais je sais que votre salaire est aussi minable que celui que je gagne. »_

« Pourquoi vous faites ça ? »

_« Pour que vous sachez ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime. Oh, suis-je bête, c'est arrivé avec la mère de votre fille chérie. »_

**Le policier serra ses poings si forts que ses articulations craquèrent. Pendant que le rire sadique de l'interlocuteur résonnait, Brianna, dit :**

« Je l'ai localisé, il est… » mais elle s'interrompit.

**La communication se coupa.**

« Et merde ! » jura Don.

« Il était juste en face du commissariat. » avoua Brianna.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Mac.

**Brianna entra dans le système des caméras du bâtiment et remonta à peine quelques minutes en arrière.**

« Là ! » indiqua-t-elle.

**Tout le monde regarda sur l'écran de gauche, et une silhouette était au téléphone, mais elle était non identifiable.**

« Il correspond à la description de Kathy Miller. » dit Don.

« Pour téléphoner en face de nos locaux, il doit être sûr qu'on ne la retrouvera pas ! » dit Mac.

_« Quelqu'un a commandé une pizza au bacon ? »_

**Don se retrouva vers le livreur.**

« Par ici ! » dit-il en lui faisant signe.

**Il paya le livreur qui repartit presque aussitôt, et Don remit son **_**carburant**_** à Brianna.**

« Merci Lieutenant, et j'ai quelque chose. » annonça-t-elle.

« Je t'écoute. » dit Don.

**Mac et Jessica se rapprochèrent pour écouter la jeune fille.**

« Tout d'abord, soixante-dix heures pour tracer une adresse IP est généralement pour moi un jeu d'enfant, mais là, il a encore utilisé le système des serveurs d'un peu partout sur terre, mais je ne dormirai pas durant tout ce temps si ça peut vous rassurer. Ensuite, la voiture de Reynolds se trouve à la fourrière. Elle a été saisit il y a dix minutes. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Je la fais rapatrier au garage ! » dit Jess en sortant du labo.

« Je n'ai pas encore pénétrer le système de la webcam, mais trouver le modèle et le magasin dans lequel elle a été vendu, c'est no problemo pour moi. » leur dit Brianna.

« T'es capable de faire ça et d'entrer dans son système pour localiser Paige, en même temps ? » demanda Mac.

**Brianna regarda Don et lui dit :**

« Je dois vraiment répondre à sa question ? »

**Il cacha son sourire et lui fit **_**oui **_**de la tête. Elle se retourna vers le Lieutenant Taylor et lui dit :**

« Oui, j'en suis capable ! »

**Il leva les yeux au ciel, et Brianna ne pu s'empêcher de dire :**

« Je vous enverrai mes honoraires ! »

**Don éclata de rire, et la jeune fille se remit au travail. Les deux hommes la laissèrent travailler et allèrent à la pêche aux infos. Stella, Lindsay et Hawkes vinrent à leur rencontre.**

« Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ? » demanda Stella.

« La bonne d'abord. » répondit Mac.

« Le sang retrouvé sur le collier de Paige est le même que celui trouvé sur la banquette arrière, et la prémolaire cassée, appartient à un homme. Celui-là même qui a fait couler son sang dans la voiture et sur le bijou. » expliqua Lindsay.

« La mauvaise nouvelle maintenant ! » les pressa Don.

« Il n'est fiché nulle part. Aucun casier. Même pas une convocation à un témoignage. » termina Hawkes.

**Don leur fit signe de le suivre, et ils retrouvèrent Brianna qui croquait dans un gros morceau de pizza.**

« Donne-moi une bonne nouvelle si tu tiens à en avoir une autre à manger dans trois heures. » lui dit Don.

« J'aurais les informations concernant la webcam d'ici trente minutes. » informa-t-elle.

« Et pour le serveur qui t'envoie en Europe ? » demanda Stella.

« Je vais en venir à bout, ce n'est qu'une question d'heures. » répondit Brianna.

« Peux-tu, s'il te plaît ma chère Brianna, utiliser ton serveur hyper rapide pour trouver quelqu'un ? » demanda Don.

« Demandé si gentiment, je ne puis qu'acquiescer. » répliqua-t-elle.

« Les résultats d'analyses du sang et de la prémolaire retrouvés dans le taxi et sur le collier de Paige. » dit Don.

« Si Señor ! »

**Elle téléchargea les résultats dans son serveur, et lança la recherche.**

« Laisse tomber les criminelles et toutes les personnes qui ont un casier. Ça n'a rien donné. » lui dit Lindsay.

**Brianna restreint la recherche, et seulement deux minutes plus tard, elle trouva un résultat.**

« Bingo ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Et le grand gagnant de notre jeu s'appelle : Benjamin Harris ! »

« Tu peux me dire avec quoi tu fais marcher ton ordi ? » demanda Adam.

« C'est un moteur V12 ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Ne cherche pas à savoir Adam, elle ne te dira rien, c'est une bidouilleuse de génie. » lui dit Don, faisant sourire la jeune fille. « Peux-tu trouver des renseignements personnels sur ce Benjamin ? »

« Claro que si ! » confirma-t-elle en espagnol.

**Ça ne lui prit que quelque secondes pour faire ce que lui demanda le Lieutenant. Les informations apparurent sur l'écran de droite.**

« Benjamin Harris, vingt-cinq ans et… » commença-t-elle à lire mais elle se stoppa net.

« Quoi ? » s'alarma Don.

« Mon logiciel a détecté une deuxième présence connecté à la webcam. » dit-elle en s'activant.

**Elle mit plusieurs minutes pour passer quelques Firewall avant de s'exprimer haut et fort, les poings en l'air :**

« YES ! »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé ? » demanda Mac.

« Regardez sur votre gauche ! » leur dit-elle.

**Sur l'écran de gauche, on pu voir à travers une webcam qui montrait un jeune homme brun et une barbe de trois jours sur le visage assit sur un canapé de mauvaise qualité. **

« Est-ce qu'il sait que… » voulut savoir Danny.

« Non, je me suis introduite clandestinement sur son PC et j'y suis incognito. Il faudrait qu'il soit plus doué que moi pour me détecter, mais je suis la meilleure. » lui dit-elle. « Mes chers amis, je vous présente Benjamin Harris ! »

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions parce que ça me frustre de pas savoir si vous avez aimé ou pas.

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !

Aurélie !


	8. Le Coupable Idéal

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers de cette série ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété des producteurs Ann Donahue, Anthony E. Zuiker et Carol Mendelsohn, je ne fais que les emprunter pour les besoin de cette fiction. Seuls certains personnages fictifs tels que Paige ou encore Brianna sont de ma création !

Bonjour bonjour, vous avez passé une bonne semaine ?

Voici le nouveau chapitre, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Sur l'écran de gauche, on pu voir à travers une webcam qui montrait un jeune homme brun et une barbe de trois jours sur le visage assit sur un canapé de mauvaise qualité. **_

_« Est-ce qu'il sait que… » voulut savoir Danny._

_« Non, je me suis introduite clandestinement sur son PC et j'y suis incognito. Il faudrait qu'il soit plus doué que moi pour me détecter, mais je suis la meilleure. » lui dit-elle. « Mes chers amis, je vous présente Benjamin Harris ! »_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

**Toute l'équipe, ainsi que Brianna, se retourna pour apercevoir le Chef de la police. Le Chef de Don et Jessica.**

« Flack, c'est quoi tout ça ? » demanda le patron en désignant les écrans et le matériel informatique.

« Je vais tout vous expliquer ! » promit Don à son patron.

**Il se retourna vers Brianna et lui dit :**

« Trouve tout ce que tu peux sur ce type. Famille, ami, travail et son adresse. Le moindre détail, je veux le savoir ! »

« Entendu ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

**Don quitta la salle et rejoignit son patron. Face à son chef, il tenta de contenir la colère qu'il avait en lui depuis qu'il avait vu le visage du kidnappeur de sa fille.**

« Qui est cette fille à qui vous avez demandé toutes ces choses ? » demanda son Chef.

« C'est une amie de ma fille, et elle est très douée en informatique. J'ai fais appel à ses talents pour retrouver Paige ! » répondit Don.

« Il y a déjà une équipe informatique dans cet immeuble, nous n'avons pas besoin d'une adolescente dans ces locaux ! » rétorqua le Chef.

« Cette adolescente comme vous dites, a fait bien plus que les scientifiques de nos services. Elle a pu entrer dans le système de la webcam alors qu'Adam n'a pas pu. Tandis que nos fichiers nous empêchaient de connaître l'appartenance du sang retrouvé dans le taxi, elle a réussi à nous le trouver. Et cette personne est connectée en ce moment même à la webcam.! » répliqua Don. « Je vous l'ai dis Chef, je suis prêt à tout pour la retrouver. »

« Don ? » appela Lindsay.

« Oui ? » dit-il en se retournant.

« Brianna a trouvé quelque chose. » dit-elle.

**Suivit de son chef, il regagna la pièce.**

« Je t'écoute ! » dit-il à la jeune fille.

« Benjamin Harris est le frère d'un certain Ryan Harris. Né et élevé à New-York. Ryan Harris a été impliqué dans un braquage de banque il y a un an, à Manhattan, et vous étiez sur cette affaire d'après les rapports de police et, c'est l'une de vos balles qui a tué Ryan. » expliqua Brianna.

« Je me souviens de cette affaire. » dit Don.

« Autre chose ? » demanda le Chef.

« Oui, alors, d'après ses relevés bancaires, il aurait dépensé pas moins de deux milles dollars ce mois-ci en matériel informatique dans une boutique à Canal Street. Webcam dernier cri, ordinateur portable hautement sécurisé, clé USB, imprimante, scanner et j'en passe. » poursuivit Brianna.

« Et l'appareil photo, tu sais où il a pu se le procurer ? » demanda Don.

« A Canal Street, aussi. » répondit-elle.

_« Lieutenant Flack ? »_

**Il se retourna vers la porte et vit un sergent.**

« Oui ? » fit-il.

« Un certain Kyle Sherpard vous demande ! »

**Don souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage, et partit à la rencontre de son beau-fils. Grand, athlétique, les yeux bleus et de court cheveux blonds, le jeune homme était vêtu de son uniforme réglementaire des Marines.**

« Kyle ? » appela Don.

« Lieutenant Flack ! » dit Kyle en lui serrant la main.

« Tu as fais vite ! » remarqua Don.

« J'ai sauté dans le premier taxi en sortant de l'aéroport ! » avoua Kyle. « Alors, vous avez des pistes ? »

« Oui, on à des pistes, mais je veux que tu me fasses une promesse. Quoique tu vois dans la minute qui va suivre, je veux que tu gardes ton calme. D'accord ? » demanda Don.

« Oui, c'est juré. » acquiesça Kyle.

« J'ai ta parole ? » insista Don.

« Un Marine tient toujours ses promesses, Lieutenant ! » rappela Kyle.

« Bien, suis-moi. » lui dit Don.

**En entrant dans la pièce, Brianna poursuivait ses manipulations pour retrouver le signal de la webcam, aidée d'Adam. Kyle vit l'écran qui projetait la vidéo continue du caisson retenant Paige, et il serra ses poings, faisant craquer ses articulations.**

« L'équipe d'intervention est prête pour aller cueillir ce cher Monsieur Harris. » expliqua Danny.

« Brianna, fais en sorte qu'il reste où il est si jamais il bouge. » lui ordonna Don.

« Mon intervention est limitée ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu as carte blanche. » répondit Don.

« Génial. » dit-elle.

« En route. » dit Mac.

**Don et Jess, accompagnés de Mac, Stella, Sheldon et Danny mirent le cap pour le domicile de Benjamin Harris. Adam et Lindsay restèrent avec Brianna pour l'aider si besoin. **

**Sur le trajet qui menait l'équipe au domicile de Benjamin Harris, le Lieutenant Flack espérait de tout cœur que ce jeune homme coopère en lui disant où était Paige, sinon ça irait très mal pour lui. Toutes les voitures d'intervention se garèrent à deux pâtés de maison du domicile de Benjamin, afin de ne pas l'alerter. Don se posta d'un côté de la porte, Jessica à ses côtés, tandis que Mac et Stella se postèrent juste en face. Sheldon et Danny firent le tour de la maison pour couvrir la porte arrière, suivit de quelques policiers. **

« Il est encore là ? » demanda Mac, doucement.

**Jessica regarda par une des fenêtres, et l'aperçu. Elle regarda Mac et affirma de la tête.**

« Danny, tu me reçois ? » demanda Mac par l'oreillette.

_« Cinq sur cinq patron ! » répondit-il._

« Attendez qu'on l'ait intercepté avant d'entrer par l'arrière, ensuite vous inspectez chaque recoin ! » lui ordonna Mac.

_« D'accord ! »_

**Don dégaina son arme, imité par Mac, Jessica et Stella.**

« A trois ! » dit Mac. « Un, deux, trois ! »

**Il donna un coup de pied à la porte qui vola en éclat, et Don entra le premier.**

« POLICE, ON NE BOUGE PLUS ! » cria-t-il en pointant son arme sur Benjamin Harris.

**Ce dernier, à l'entente de la porte enfoncée, avait dégainé son arme, et la pointait sur le Lieutenant.**

« Tu poses ça. Je n'ai pas envie de te tuer ! » lui dit Don.

**Jess, Mac et Stella arrivèrent en renfort derrière Don.**

« Posez cette arme, Monsieur Harris ! » lui suggéra Jessica.

« Vous avez bousillé ma vie ! » cracha Benjamin à Don.

« Pose cette arme, et nous parlerons de ton frère, tranquillement. » dit Don.

« Pour dire quoi ? Que vous l'avez tué ? Je le sais déjà ça ! » rétorqua Benjamin.

« Ne m'oblige pas à tirer. » lui conseilla Don.

**Benjamin avait les lèvres qui tremblaient, signe qu'il était attristé par la situation. Il finit par abdiquer, et baissa son arme. Prudemment, Mac prit l'arme, et Jessica menotta le garçon, avant de lui lire ses droits :**

« Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous. Vous pouvez faire appel à un avocat, et si vous n'en avez pas les moyens, il vous en sera commis un d'office ! »

**Elle fit signe à deux agents de l'embarquer, ce qu'ils firent.**

« Un Neuf Millimètre. » dit Mac en montrant l'arme.

« On le comparera avec les balles. » dit Stella.

« Emballez tout ce que vous trouvez, et le matériel informatique, vous rapportez tout à Brianna. » renchérit Don.

**Pendant que l'équipe scientifique ratissait les moindres recoins de la maison, Don et Jessica repartirent au commissariat.**

« Il va parler ! » lui assura Jess.

« Il a intérêt ! » dit Don en accélérant.

**Au commissariat, Jessica conduisit Benjamin en salle d'interrogatoire, et posta deux hommes devant la porte pour le surveiller.**

**Enfermée dans un caisson en métal quelque part, dans un endroit que seul Benjamin Harris connaissait, Paige reprit connaissance petit à petit. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que ses yeux ne s'habituent à la pénombre, quand finalement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était prisonnière d'une caisse. Portant sa main à la tête, elle n'y décela aucune bosse ni écorchure. Sa main descendit sur sa poitrine, et elle prit peur lorsqu'elle ne sentit pas le métal froid de son collier. Il avait appartenu à sa mère, et son père le lui avait légué le jour de son huitième anniversaire. Les larmes montaient aux yeux de la jeune fille.**

_« Calme-toi Paige, tu vas t'en sortir ! » se dit-elle._

**Elle se reprit. L'obscurité du caisson s'évapora de plus en plus, et Paige pu apercevoir en face d'elle, accrochée à la paroi du caisson, une webcam dernier cri, dont le voyant vert était allumé, signe qu'elle était activée et que quelqu'un l'observait. Elle priait intérieurement pour que ce quelqu'un sache parler le langage des signes, qu'elle avait apprit grâce à Kyle.**

**Au laboratoire de la police scientifique, dans la salle informatique, pendant que Brianna rassemblait les dernières pièces du dossier de Benjamin Harris demandaient par Don, Kyle ne cessait d'observer l'écran qui montrait Paige. Elle s'était réveillée, et il avait étudié ses gestes. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il sortit de la salle et appela Don :**

« Lieutenant Flack ! »

**Don, alerté, arriva avec Jess, Stella et Mac, pendant que le reste de l'équipe examinait les preuves retrouvaient chez le suspect.**

« Que se passe-t-il Kyle ? » demanda Don.

« Paige s'est réveillée, et regardez bien ce qu'elle est en train de faire ! » répondit-il.

**Brianna venait de placer la dernière fiche complémentaire dans le dossier de Benjamin, et regarda l'écran.**

« Elle est en train de signer ? » questionna Jessica.

« Comment a-t-elle apprit à signer ? » s'étonna Don.

« C'est moi qui lui ait appris à signer. Elle dit qu'elle sait que quelqu'un la regarde car le voyant de la webcam qui indique la connexion établie est activée. » répondit Kyle.

« N'y aurait-il pas un moyen de communiquer avec elle ? » tenta Mac.

« Je pourrais essayer, à moins qu'elle ne comprenne le morse. » expliqua Brianna.

**Le sourire sur le visage de Kyle s'agrandissait, ce que Don remarqua.**

« Ne me dis pas que tu lui as appris à parler et à lire le morse ? » demanda Don.

« Vous m'en voulez de l'avoir entraîné comme chez les Marines, Lieutenant ? » s'amusa Kyle.

« Non, je m'étonne seulement que tu aies accepté de le faire. » sourit Don.

**Brianna se mit à rire avant de faire quelques manipulations sur son ordinateur.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Stella.

« Kyle, je ne parle pas le morse alors, à toi de jouer. » lui dit Brianna en lui laissant la place.

« Où j'appuie ? » demanda-t-il.

« Sur la roulette de la souris. » répondit-elle.

**Kyle souffla un bon coup avant de commencer à cliquer frénétiquement sur la souris. Des flots de lumières vertes se répercutèrent sur Paige, attirant son attention.**

« C'est parti ! » marmonna Kyle.

**Tout en appuyant sur la roulette de la souris, il dicta à voix haute ce qu'il envoyait à Paige.**

« C'est Kyle, je suis à New-York ! »

**Il attendit, et Paige lui répondit. Il traduit.**

_« Je t'ai compris, chéri ! »_ traduit-il.

« Dis-lui qu'on la cherche ! » lui dit Don.

« Brianna te cherche en traçant la webcam ! » récita Kyle.

**Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne traduit :**

_« Me voilà pleinement rassurée ! »_

**Don se mit à rire.**

« Euh, Lieutenant Flack, elle a un message pour vous. » avoua Kyle.

« Je t'écoute. » le pressa Don.

« Elle dit : papa_, je suis désolé, j'aurais dû t'écouter et ne pas prendre de taxi !_ »

**Don préféra sortir de la pièce avant de craquer devant tous ses collègues. Jess prit le dossier contre Benjamin, et rejoignit Don pendant que Kyle continuait de transmettre des informations à Paige.**

« Don ? » appela Jess.

**Il s'arrêta au niveau de l'ascenseur.**

« Ne culpabilise pas. » lui dit Jess.

« Ce n'est pas si facile. » s'étrangla Don.

« Je vais interroger Benjamin. Tu restes à l'extérieur de la salle. » lui ordonna Jess.

« Ça c'est la meilleure. C'est toi qui me donnes des ordres. » s'amusa Don.

**Elle eut un petit rire avant qu'ils ne se mettent en route pour la salle d'interrogatoire où attendait Benjamin. Pendant que Don assistait à l'interrogatoire depuis l'extérieur, Jessica déposa le dossier sur la table, et s'assit en face du détenu.**

« Vous n'avez pas fait appel à un avocat ? » s'étonna Jess.

« Je n'en veux pas. » répondit Benjamin.

« Comme vous voudrez. » dit-elle en ouvrant le dossier.

**Elle plaça plusieurs photos face à lui, et garda le silence durant quelques secondes…**

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !**

**Aurélie !**


	9. Mettre La Pression

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers de cette série ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété des producteurs Ann Donahue, Anthony E. Zuiker et Carol Mendelsohn, je ne fais que les emprunter pour les besoin de cette fiction. Seuls certains personnages fictifs tels que Paige ou encore Brianna sont de ma création !

Bonjour bonjour,

Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour le nouveau chapitre. On approche de la fin alors j'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Salle d'interrogatoire !**_

**Les minutes défilèrent sans que Benjamin ne parle. **

« Vous avez perdu votre langue ? » demanda Jessica.

**Elle n'obtint aucun réponse.**

« Regardez bien cette photo. » lui dit-elle en pointant le cliché du chauffeur, mort.

**Le détenu regarda la photo.**

« Pourquoi vous l'avez tué ? » poursuivit-elle. « Il ne méritait pas de mourir. »

« Je ne voulais pas le tuer. » avoua Benjamin.

« Mais vous l'avez fait. » contra Jess.

« J'ai paniqué. Je ne voulais pas qu'il prévienne les flics. » expliqua-t-il.

« Mais on a été prévenu, et le téléphone de Paige était sous surveillance. » dit-elle. « On a su qu'il y avait un problème à la minute où le signal a cessé de bouger. »

**La surprise se lisait sur le visage du jeune homme, qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel aveu.**

« C'est une jolie entaille que vous avez là. » dit Jessica en désignant la bouche de Benjamin.

**Il portait les traces de quelqu'un qui s'était prit un coup dans la bouche, au point que sa lèvre inférieure eut été fendue.**

« Je suis tombé. » dit-il.

« Mais oui, je vais vous croire. » railla Paige. « Je dirais plutôt que Paige vous a frappé en se débattant. Elle a de la force pour une jeune fille de dix-huit ans. »

**A l'extérieur de la salle d'interrogatoire, derrière la vitre, Don suivait la conversation avec intérêt. Il se demandait comment Paige avait pu réussir à frapper assez fort son agresseur pour lui fendre la lèvre, et pour lui casser une dent. Mac vint à sa rencontre. **

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il dit qu'il n'a pas voulu tuer le chauffeur, mais qu'il a paniqué. » répondit Don.

« Ils disent tous ça. » dit Mac.

**A l'intérieur, Jessica poursuivait son interrogatoire.**

« Où est-elle ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Vous ne la retrouverez jamais, et je ne vous le dirais pas. » répondit-il, sûr de lui.

« Je vous trouve bien optimiste Monsieur Harris. On vous a bien trouvé. » sourit-elle.

« Vous avez eu de la chance. » claqua-t-il.

« Vous croyez ? » arqua-t-elle.

« J'en suis sûr. » persista Benjamin. « J'ai bien couvert mes traces jusque là. »

« Pas pour notre informaticienne. » dit Jessica d'une voix plus ferme. « Dites-moi où est Paige. »

« Je ne vous dirais rien. » refusa-t-il.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous en êtes pris à une jeune fille qui ne vous connaissait pas, et qui n'avait rien à voir dans la mort de votre frère. Vous auriez dû vous en prendre directement à la personne concernée. » dit-elle.

« C'est là toute la beauté de la vengeance. Le Lieutenant Flack m'a prit quelqu'un que j'aimais, quelqu'un qui représentait tout pour moi, la dernière personne au monde qui me restait, alors, il était évident pour moi de faire pareil avec lui, et quand j'ai appris qu'il avait une charmante petite fille, j'ai attendu patiemment qu'elle soit rentrée au bercail pour mettre mon plan en marche. » expliqua-t-il.

« Votre frère était impliqué dans un braquage avec plusieurs complices, et lorsque la police est arrivée sur les lieux, les braqueurs ont fait feu. La police et le Lieutenant Flack n'ont fait que répliquer. » justifia-t-elle.

**Un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres de Benjamin, et il dit :**

« Vous savez de quoi vous parlez, n'est-ce pas Détective Angell ? On vous a tiré dessus il n'y a pas si longtemps si j'ai bonne mémoire, à trois reprises. »

« Vous êtes bien renseigné sur moi Benjamin. » répliqua-t-elle.

« Vous m'appelez par mon prénom maintenant, quel honneur. Je suis très flatté. » s'amusa-t-il en s'affaissant sur sa chaise.

« Je vous conseille d'arrêter ce petit jeu et de me dire où vous avez caché Paige ! » s'impatienta-t-elle.

« Le caisson dans lequel elle se trouve, est enterré quelque part. » avoua-t-il.

**Jessica se figea et le sang quitta son visage. A l'extérieur, Don eut un haut le cœur.**

« Il la enterré vivante ! » murmura-t-il.

_« Vous l'avez enterré vivante ? » fit la voix de Jessica._

**Elle n'en revenait toujours pas.**

« Et si mes calculs sont bons, il ne vous reste plus que quarante-huit heures pour la retrouver. Bonne chance, vous allez en avoir besoin ! » s'enquit-il en souriant.

« Et vous bonne chance quand vous serez en prison, parce que je peux vous assurer que vous allez y séjourner pendant très longtemps. » le prévint-elle en fermant le dossier et en sortant de la pièce.

**Elle referma la porte, qu'elle fit claquer. Reprenant ses esprits, elle regarda Don et s'excusa.**

« De quoi tu t'excuses ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas réussi à lui faire dire où était Paige. » répondit-elle.

« S'il ne dit rien, Brianna la trouvera, crois-moi. » assura-t-il.

« En moins de deux jours ? » demanda Jessica.

**Ils furent interrompus par Danny.**

« Don ? »

« Ouais ? » fit ce dernier.

« Bonnes nouvelles. L'arme est la même qui a servit à tuer le chauffeur, tout comme celle retrouvée dans le tableau de bord. » les informa Danny. « Ensuite, Lindsay et Sheldon ont inspectés la voiture de Reynolds, et ils ont trouvés du sang et des empreintes qui sont en cours d'analyses. » informa Danny.

« Bien, autre chose ? » demanda Mac.

« Grâce à Brianna qui a su passer au travers de tous les pare-feux qui protégeaient l'ordinateur de Ben Harris, Adam a trouvé des dossiers complets sur toi. » répondit Danny en désignant Don.

« Il m'en veut d'avoir tué son frère, c'est normal qu'il ait constitué des dossiers sur moi. » dit Don. « Sinon il n'aurait jamais su que j'avais une fille. »

« Oui mais, il y a un dossier complet sur… ta sœur Sam, sur Paige et… » hésita-t-il.

« Et qui ? Continue Danny ! » l'incita Mac.

« Apparemment, il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en prendre à Paige en premier recours. Il y a aussi un dossier sur Jess. » dit Danny.

« C'est pour ça qu'il sait que je me suis prise trois balles. » comprit Jessica.

« Il voulait s'en prendre à Jess mais son hospitalisation a ruiné ses plans, alors il a cherché un autre moyen. » conclu Mac.

« Il a apprit que j'avais une fille en piratant l'ordinateur de ma sœur, et il a dû voir Paige avec moi pour la première fois à Central Park le lendemain de son arrivée. » termina Don. « Je vais le buter. »

« Moi j'ai une question. » dit Danny.

« Laquelle ? » fit Jess.

« Comment le sang et la prémolaire de Benjamin se sont-ils retrouvés à l'arrière du taxi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, et pour provoquer un tel saignement de la lèvre, il a fallu frapper très fort. » dit Mac.

**Don leva les yeux au ciel, comprenant avec **_**qui**_** sa fille avait apprit à se défendre, puis se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et remonta au onzième étage, suivis de Jess, Mac et Danny. Il entra au pas de course dans la salle informatique où se trouvaient Kyle et Brianna.**

« Kyle, tu as appris à Paige à se battre ? » demanda Don.

« Je lui ai appris à se défendre, nuance. » répondit Kyle.

« Pourquoi je l'ai jamais su ? » s'impatienta Don.

« Vous m'aurez laissé faire si elle vous avait mit au courant ? » demanda Kyle.

« Oui je t'aurais laissé faire parce qu'au moins elle aurait pu se défendre quand je n'étais pas là. » rétorqua Don.

**Kyle soupira avant de dire :**

« Je lui ai tout enseigné. A chaque fois que j'allais la voir, je l'entraînais au combat, notamment aux langages des signes et au morse, très souvent à sa demande. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Je sais comment Benjamin Harris a été blessé. Vous avez trouvé avec quoi il a réussi à neutraliser Paige dans le taxi ? » demanda Mac à Danny.

« Lindsay a trouvé un mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme dans la voiture de Reynolds. » répondit Danny.

« Très bien, Jess, viens par ici. » lui intima Mac.

**Elle s'avance vers Mac qui la tourna de façon à ce qu'elle soit dos à lui. Il se plaça à sa droite.**

« Alors, je suis Benjamin Harris. Le taxi s'arrête au feu rouge, et j'en profite pour attaquer ma cible. J'ouvre la portière arrière, et je porte le mouchoir plein de chloroforme sur le visage de Paige. » expliqua-t-il tout en joignant le geste à la parole.

**Il mima la scène du crime.**

« Je sors mon arme et tente d'abattre le chauffeur, mais Paige se débat fortement, et me donne un gros coup de coude au visage. » poursuivit-il.

**Jess et lui refirent la scène, sous les yeux attentifs des présents. Lindsay, Adam, Stella et Hawkes venaient d'arriver.**

« Elle se sait perdue alors elle laisse tomber son téléphone sur le siège arrière, et j'en profite pour abattre le chauffeur, et cette fois, la balle l'atteint dans l'œsophage. Paige cède et s'endort sous l'effet du produit, et tout en la sortant du taxi, du sang coule non seulement de la lèvre de Benjamin mais aussi de ses gencives. » termina-t-il. « Et au passage il recrache la dent que Paige lui a cassé. »

**Il relâcha Jessica.**

« C'est elle qui m'a dit de demander à Brianna de la faire suivre avec son portable. Elle savait qu'elle m'appellerait au moindre problème et que je la chercherais. Elle nous a laissé tous ces indices. » exposa Don.

« Les empreintes et le sang retrouvés dans la voiture de Reynolds appartiennent à Benjamin. On a inspecté le coffre et on a trouvé des cheveux bruns, longs, et ils appartiennent à Paige. » informa Lindsay.

**Don s'assit sur la première chaise sur laquelle il tomba, et se prit la tête avec les mains. Il soupira bruyamment.**

« On va la retrouver Don, on a encore du temps. » lui dit Mac.

_« DON ! »_

**Cette voix, c'était celle de Sam, sa sœur. Elle entra dans la pièce.**

« Oh Mon Dieu, Paige ! » s'étrangla-t-elle en apercevant l'écran.

**Elle avait plaquée une main devant sa bouche, comme pour se retenir de vomir. Don se leva et prit sa sœur dans ses bras.**

« Je sais, c'est dur. » lui murmura-t-il.

« Je vais la retrouver Sam, tu as ma parole. » lui promit Brianna.

« Qui a fait ça ? » demanda-t-elle en s'écartant de son frère.

« Il s'appelle Benjamin Harris, et il est en garde à vue. » informa Mac.

« J'ai tué son frère lors d'un braquage qui a mal tourné, et il s'est vengé en s'en prenant à Paige. » expliqua Don.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ? Où est-ce qu'elle est ? » demanda Sam.

« Et bien, il a avoué, l'avoir enterré vivante. » répondit Jess.

« Quoi ? »

**Ils s'étaient tous exprimés en même temps, à l'exception de Mac et Don.**

« Putain de merde, je vais lui casser sa gueule à ce hacker du dimanche, mais tout ça, une fois que j'aurais retrouvé Paige. » grogna Brianna en s'activant sur la localisation de la webcam.

« Surveille ton langage Brianna ! » la gronda Don.

« Mange une part de pizza, ça te calmera. » lui conseille Kyle.

**Elle se retourna brusquement vers lui.**

« Comment t'es au courant de ça toi ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« A ton avis ? » s'amusa Kyle.

« D'accord, dès qu'on l'aura retrouvé, je tue ma meilleure amie de mes mains. » dit-elle en se retournant sur son ordinateur.

« On peut savoir de quoi ils parlent ? » demanda Lindsay.

« La seule façon qu'a Brianna pour se calmer, c'est de manger une pizza au bacon, comme celle que je lui ai commandé. » expliqua Don.

« D'ailleurs, je n'en ai plus. » dit-elle en regardant Don.

« Quoi, mais elle était énorme la pizza ! » s'étrangla Danny.

« Je suis enceinte, c'est pour ça ! » lâcha-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » s'écria Don.

**Brianna se mit à rire et regarda celui qu'elle considérait comme un père.**

« Franchement Lieutenant, vous savez très bien que je n'ai pas de petit copain et que le seul grand amour de ma vie, c'est mon ordinateur ! » dit-elle en souriant.

**Il lui lançait un regard de reproche, tandis que Sam ne pu s'empêcher de rire.**

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il à sa sœur.

« Je me disais juste qu'en cinq ans, ni Paige ni Brianna n'ont changés. Elles arrivent toujours à te rendre dingue et à te faire gober n'importe quoi. Tu parles d'un flic. » le charria Sam.

« Euh Lieutenant, Paige nous parle ! » dit Kyle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? » demanda Stella.

« Merde, elle nous demande de nous dépêcher à la localiser parce qu'elle sent que son asthme essaie de prendre le dessus sur elle. Elle fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour la contenir mais c'est dur. » répondit Kyle.

« Réponds-lui et dis-lui que je m'active et que je fais aussi vite que je peux ! » lui dit Brianna.

**Il s'exécuta.**

« Je vais parler avec Benjamin Harris, mais avant ça, il me faut une commission rogatoire pour faire une petite inspection de ses gencives pour prouver que Paige l'a bien frappé ! » dit Mac.

« Je m'en charge ! » dit Jessica.

**Les heures défilèrent et Jessica n'avait toujours pas eu sa commission rogatoire. **

**Don était assit à son bureau, et repensait à beaucoup de choses, spécialement sur Emily et Paige. Il se laissa transporté par ses souvenirs, à vingt ans en arrière…**

* * *

**Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 10, qui sera un chapitre flash-back. Vous en saurez plus sur la fameuse Emily, la mère de Paige etc...**

**Aurélie !**


	10. Flash-back

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers de cette série ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété des producteurs Ann Donahue, Anthony E. Zuiker et Carol Mendelsohn, je ne fais que les emprunter pour les besoin de cette fiction. Seuls certains personnages fictifs tels que Paige ou encore Brianna sont de ma création !

Bonjour bonjour, voici le chapitre de la semaine.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Don était assit à son bureau depuis une bonne demi-heure, et regardait le cadre photo posait sur sa table. La photo le représentait lui et Paige, le jour des dix-sept ans de sa fille. Pendant qu'il observait le cliché, dans sa tête défilait les faits les plus marquants de sa vie, à commencer par sa rencontre avec Emily en 1991.**

_**Flash-back**__** :**_

_**15 janvier 1991, New-York, Lycée Public de Manhattan !**_

_**A une table de la cafétéria, une jeune fille brune déjeunait toute seule, lisant pour la énième fois **__**Roméo & Juliette**__** de **__**Shakespeare**__**. Un plateau se posa sur la même table, faisant lever les yeux de la jeune fille. Elle croisa le regard bleu clair d'un garçon de son âge.**_

_« Je peux m'asseoir ? » demanda-t-il._

_« C'est un pays libre. » répondit-elle._

_**Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire avant de s'installer en face d'elle.**_

_« Je m'appelle Don, et toi ? » dit-il en la fixant._

_**Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre et continua sa lecture. Pourquoi devrait-elle lui dire son prénom alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas ?**_

_« Je vais devoir t'en inventer un si tu ne me dis pas ton prénom. » s'amusa-t-il._

_**Il pu voir un sourire s'afficher sur le beau visage de sa voisine de table. Elle finit par fermer son livre et par lever les yeux vers lui.**_

_« Emily Carson. » répondit-elle._

_« C'est joli. » dit-il._

_**Malgré elle, elle répondit à son sourire qui était vraiment contagieux. Elle rangea son livre dans son sac et se laissa emporter par les flots de paroles que le jeune homme déversait afin de faire connaissance.**_

_**Deux semaines plus tard.**_

_**Librairie !**_

_« T'as trouvé ce que tu voulais ? » demanda Don._

_**Ils étaient dans une librairie à Brooklyn et Emily sillonnait les rayons depuis plus d'une heure à la recherche de nouveaux romans à lire.**_

_« Mais… je n'en ai pris que trois. » se plaignit-elle._

_« On reviendra demain si tu veux. Allez, on va être en retard à la séance. » insista-t-il._

_« D'accord. » abdiqua-t-elle._

_**Satisfait, il lui prit la main et l'emmena payer ses livres avant qu'ils ne se dirigent tous les deux vers le cinéma pour voir **__**Ghost.**__** A la fin du film, Don ramena Emily chez elle avant le couvre-feu imposé par les parents de la jeune fille, et tout au long du trajet, il ne lâchait pas sa main. Il se gara devant une villa somptueuse, et la lumière était allumée à l'intérieure et à l'extérieure du domaine.**_

_« Tes parents n'ont pas l'air de m'apprécier. » constata Don._

_« Je sais. » soupira Emily. « De toute façon ils n'aiment personne. »_

_« On se voit demain ? » demanda-t-il._

_« Oui. » répondit-elle en souriant._

_**Elle sortit de la voiture et Don attendit qu'elle entre chez elle avant de repartir.**_

_**14 février 1991.**_

_**Etant absents toute la semaine, les parents d'Emily avaient acceptés de laisser leur fille unique toute seule, si elle promettait de ne faire aucune bêtise, et de téléphoner tous les jours. Promesse faite, les parents Carson s'étaient envolés pour Londres où se déroulait un séminaire juridique. Ils étaient tous deux très respectés dans ce milieu. Monsieur Carson était un grand avocat, et Madame Carson était professeur de droit à l'université. Emily attendait patiemment la venue de Don, pour fêter non seulement la Saint-Valentin, mais aussi leurs deux semaines de vie de couple. Ils sortaient ensemble, mais en cachette des parents d'Emily. La sonnerie retentit, et Emily, vêtue d'une robe en soie noire, alla ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec Don. Ce dernier arborait un sourire stupide en apercevant sa petite amie dans cette très belle tenue.**_

_« Salut ! » sourit-elle._

_« T'es… sublime ! » la complimenta-t-il._

_« Merci, entre ! » l'invita-t-elle en s'écartant._

_**Après avoir dîné, et après avoir mis la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle, Emily entraîna Don à l'étage, et le fit entrer dans sa chambre. Elle ne perdit pas un instant de plus et l'embrassa. Baiser qu'il lui rendit.**_

_« Tes parents n'ont pas installés de caméras dans ta chambre ? » questionna-t-il._

_**Emily éclata de rire, tout en lui ôtant son t-shirt.**_

_« Non, ils n'ont même pas le droit d'entrer dans ma chambre. » assura-t-elle._

_« Emily, je… Ne va pas croire que je n'en ai pas envie, c'est tout le contraire mais, tes parents vont nous tuer quand ils sauront. » dit-il, mal à l'aise. « Je tiens à la vie. »_

_« Ils ne sauront rien. » rassura-t-elle. « Je sais que… deux semaines c'est tôt mais, je t'aime ! »_

_**Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent pour un baiser passionné tandis que les mains de Don s'afféraient à baisser la fermeture de la robe d'Emily qui se trouvait dans son dos. **_

_« Je t'aime aussi ! » murmura Don._

_**Après un dernier regard, ils se laissèrent aller à leur amour commun, et firent l'amour pour la première fois.**_

_**11 mai 1991.**_

_**Emily profita de l'absence de ses parents pour aller voir Don chez lui. A son arrivée, elle avait essuyé ses larmes, mais quand Don ouvrit la porte de chez lui, il s'inquiéta sur le champ.**_

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il._

_**Elle entra et monta directement dans la chambre du garçon. Il la suivit et une fois la porte fermée, il attendit qu'elle parle. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui avoua :**_

_« Je suis enceinte ! »_

_**Don encaissa la nouvelle plus facilement que ce qu'Emily attendait. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, heureux. Il se détacha, et s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas aussi ravie que lui.**_

_« Il y a un problème ? » demanda-t-il._

_« Don, je veux cet enfant, sois en sûr mais, mes parents me forceront à avorter. » expliqua-t-elle._

_« Il est hors de question que tu avortes. » réfuta-t-il._

_« Si je refuse de me faire avorter, ils me mettront à la porte. Je n'aurais nulle part où aller. » s'alarma-t-elle._

_« Si, tu viendras habiter ici. Tes parents ne me portent peut-être pas dans leur cœur, mais mes parents savent pour nous deux, et ils t'aiment beaucoup. Même ma sœur t'apprécie. » dit-il._

_« J'ai à peine seize ans. » dit-elle._

_« On avisera, mais sache que si tes parents refusent que tu gardes l'enfant, __notre__ enfant, tu pourras venir vivre ici. » tenta-t-il de la rassurer. « D'accord ? »_

_« D'accord. » sanglota-t-elle._

_**Elle se blottit dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots ne se tarissent, puis, ils s'allongèrent sur le lit de Don et ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre. Emily finit par s'endormir.**_

_**Quelques heures plus tard !**_

_**Chez les parents d'Emily.**_

_**Don et Emily venaient d'annoncer la nouvelle de la grossesse aux parents de la jeune fille. Assis tous les quatre sur deux fauteuils face à face, il régnait un silence de mort dans le grand salon de la villa. Finalement, au bout de cinq minutes insoutenables, la mère d'Emily rompit le silence :**_

_« Tu peux répéter ? »_

_« Je suis enceinte, de Don. » répéta Emily._

_« Tu comptes le garder ? » demanda son père._

_« Oui papa, on va le garder ! » répondit-elle._

_« C'est hors de question. J'appelle de ce pas le Docteur Andrews pour programmer une IVG dès demain matin. » dit Madame Carson._

_« Quoi ? » s'écria Emily._

_« Tu vas te faire avorter. » dit sa mère en se dirigeant vers le téléphone._

_« Non ! » contra Emily en se levant à son tour._

_« Non ? » s'étonna sa mère._

_« Non maman, je ne me ferais pas avorter. Je veux garder ce bébé. » martela Emily en posant une main sur son ventre._

_« Tu n'as que seize ans, donc, tu n'as pas le choix. » claqua sa mère._

_« Papa, dis quelque chose. » dit Emily._

_« Je suis navré chérie mais, je suis de l'avis de ta mère. Tu ne peux pas garder cet enfant. » répondit son père._

_« Je vous déteste. » cracha-t-elle_

_**Elle prit la main de Don et l'attira dans sa chambre à l'étage. Elle s'enferma à clé et sortit plusieurs sacs et valises qu'elle commença à remplir.**_

_« Tu m'aides ? » demanda-t-elle à Don._

_**Il acquiesça et aida sa petite amie à remplir ses sacs de vêtements. Après tout, c'est ce qui avait été convenu si les parents de la jeune fille agissaient de la sorte. Ils remplirent deux grandes valises et trois sacs. Elle emporta quelques livres et ils descendirent.**_

_« Où est-ce que vous allez comme ça ? » questionna sa mère._

_« Je m'en vais. » répondit Emily._

_« Tu vas te faire avorter, Emily. » ordonna Madame Carson._

_« Non ! » refusa Emily._

_« Tu refuses d'interrompre cette grossesse, alors tu t'en vas, et ne comptes plus sur nous pour te venir en aide. » l'informa sa mère._

_« Sans problème ! » dit Emily. « De toute façon je n'ai jamais pu compter sur vous. »_

_**Elle ouvrit la porte et en sortit, décidée à ne plus remettre les pieds dans cette prison.**_

_**Novembre 1991.**_

_**Emily en était à son septième mois de grossesse, et elle était en ce moment même dans le bureau de son gynécologue pour un examen mensuel.**_

_« Emily, vous avez, un placenta prævia, ce qui veut dire que vous risquez de faire une hémorragie pendant l'accouchement. » avoua le médecin._

_« Il y a un risque pour le bébé ? » demanda-t-elle._

_« Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'une césarienne sera obligatoire pour faire naître le bébé, mais, il se peut aussi que vous ne survivez pas. Soit nous vous sauvons, soit nous sauvons le bébé ! » expliqua-t-il._

_**Quelques heures plus tard, elle relata son entretien à Don.**_

_« Tu risques de mourir ? » s'étrangla-t-il._

_« Don, je n'ai pas peur de mourir ! » lui dit-elle._

_« Je ne pourrais pas élever ce bébé sans toi. » sanglota-t-il._

_« Si, tu le pourras ! » affirma-t-elle. « Il le faut, pour moi. »_

_**19 janvier 1991.**_

_**Emily était en train de se faire préparer pour l'intervention. Son bébé allait naître. Son obstétricien approcha et lui demanda :**_

_« Emily, je dois savoir. Dois-je vous donner la priorité, ou à votre enfant ? »_

_**Elle en avait parlé avec Don, et la décision de la jeune fille avait été prise.**_

_« Occupez-vous du bébé en premier ! » répondit-elle._

_« Bien. » dit le médecin._

_**Il la laissa parler avec Don, avant de l'emmener au bloc opératoire pour la césarienne.**_

_« Don, je veux que tu me promettes une chose. » dit-elle en lui prenant la main._

_« Quel genre de promesse ? » demanda-t-il en tentant de refouler ses larmes._

_**Il la regarda dans les yeux et attendit.**_

_« Je veux que tu me promettes de toujours bien t'occuper de notre bébé. Prends-soin de lui, ou d'elle. Aime-le pour deux, et dis-lui, quand il ou elle sera grand, dis-lui à quel point sa maman l'aimait. Protège-le de tout danger, fais tout ce que tu peux pour que jamais mes parents n'interviennent dans son éducation. Elève notre enfant. »_

_**Les larmes coulaient à présent sur le visage du jeune homme, et avec la voix enrouée et secouée par des sanglots, il répondit :**_

_« Je te le promets ! »_

_**Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que les infirmières arrivent et ne conduisent la patiente et son compagnon dans le bloc opératoire. Don avait insisté pour assister à la naissance. Avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, Emily dit à Don :**_

_« Je t'aime ! »_

_« Je t'aime aussi ! »_

_**Quelques minutes plus tard !**_

_« C'est une fille ! » annonça une sage-femme._

_« Une fille ? » s'étonna Don._

_**La saturation du cœur d'Emily chuta.**_

_« Elle fait une hémorragie. » déclara le médecin._

_**Don fut contraint de quitter le bloc, et après s'être débarrassé de la blouse, il attendit dans la salle d'attente. Il attendit pendant plus d'une heure. Lorsqu'il vit le chirurgien arriver vers lui, il comprit.**_

_« Je suis désolé Monsieur Flack. On a tout tenté mais, elle a perdue énormément de sang. » dit le médecin._

_« Et, et mon bébé ? » se força à demander Don._

_« Votre fille va bien. » lui assura le docteur._

_**Une semaine plus tard.**_

_**Réunis au cimetière pour les funérailles d'Emily, la mère de Don tenait sa petite-fille dans ses bras pendant que Don fit ses adieux à celle qu'il avait aimée de tout son cœur. Celle qui lui avait donné une magnifique petite fille. Lorsqu'il fut de retour chez lui, il s'enferma dans sa chambre avec sa petite fille, qu'il berça dans ses bras.**_

_« Paige Emily Flack ! » chuchota-t-il, l'embrassant sur le front. « Je te promets de toujours te protéger. »_

_**Vêtue d'un pyjama rose, la petite Paige s'était endormit, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et entra dans la chambre. Le père de Don, le commissaire de police de Manhattan, entra dans la chambre de son fils.**_

_« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Don._

_« Le juge t'accorde la garde de la petite. Il faudra passer au bureau demain pour signer les papiers. » répondit son père._

_« Bien, merci papa ! »_

_**Octobre 1999.**_

_**Paige avait huit ans, et elle sortait en courant de l'école pour se jeter dans les bras de son père, qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts.**_

_« PAPA ! » s'écria-t-elle._

_« Ma chérie ! » rit-il en la serrant contre lui._

_**Il la ramena à son appartement, et lui prépara un goûter avant de l'aider à faire ses devoirs. Le soir même, alors que Paige s'endormait sagement dans son lit, la pluie s'abattit sur New-York, et un éclair déchira le ciel, la faisant sursauter. Elle sortit de son lit, vêtue d'un pyjama bleu, se rua dans la chambre de son père, qui ne dormait pas encore, et sauta sur son lit.**_

_« Papa, j'ai peur ! » trembla-t-elle._

_« Oh mon bébé, viens par là ! » lui dit-il en lui tendant les bras._

_**Elle se blottit contre lui, et lorsqu'un nouvel éclair se fit entendre, elle lâcha un cri de peur.**_

_« Chut, chut, ça va aller. Je suis là ! » lui murmura-t-il._

_« Je peux dormir avec toi ? » demanda-t-elle, apeurée._

_« Bien sûr mon cœur ! » répondit-il._

_**Juin 2004.**_

_**Paige avait treize ans, et en ce beau jour d'été, père et fille étaient dans Central Park, faisant une petite partie de basket-ball. Alors que le ballon sortait en touche, Paige le récupéra quand un homme que Don reconnu comme étant son avocat et ami, s'avança vers le policier et sa fille.**_

_« Billy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Don, essoufflé par sa partie sportive._

_« J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle Don. » répondit l'avocat._

_« De quoi s'agit-il ? » questionna Don._

_« Les parents d'Emily sont à New-York, et ils ont déposés une demande de garde auprès du juge, concernant Paige. » informa Billy._

_« Quoi ? » s'ahuri Don._

_« Ils ont réclamés une garde de cinq ans, et le juge a accepté ! »_

_« Tu te moques de moi ? » espéra Don._

_« Non, et j'ai tout tenté pour dissuader le juge d'accéder à leur demande mais, il n'y a rien à faire. Tu dois leur confier Paige durant les cinq prochaines années, et le juge ne t'a accordé qu'une seule visite par an. »_

**Don reçu cette nouvelle comme si on lui avait planté un couteau en plein cœur.**

_« Ils comptent rester aux Etats-Unis ? » demanda Don._

_« Ils retournent à Londres, dès demain ! » répondit l'avocat._

_« Comment je peux annoncer à ma fille, qu'à partir de demain, elle ne verra plus son père pendant cinq ans ? » s'écria Don._

_« Quoi ? »_

_**Don tourna la tête, et vit sa petite fille de treize ans, ballon en main, attendant une réponse.**_

_« Je ne vais plus te revoir ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle._

_**Don souffla un bon coup, et s'approcha de sa fille. Il la fit asseoir sur le banc, et lui prit les mains avant de lui expliquer.**_

_« Paige, ma chérie, les parents de ta mère ont réclamés ta garde durant une période de cinq ans, qu'ils ont obtenus, et tu pars pour Londres, dès demain. »_

_« Non, je ne veux pas. Je ne les connais même pas ces gens-là. » refusa-t-elle en pleurant._

_« Je ne veux pas te laisser t'en aller loin de moi, mais je n'ai pas le choix mon ange. » dit-il._

_« On pourra quand même se voir ? » demanda-t-elle._

_« Je n'ai le droit de venir te voir qu'une fois par an ! » répondit-il._

_**Paige éclata en sanglots et se réfugia dans les bras de son père.**_

_**Le lendemain matin.**_

_**Sortant du bureau du juge avec sa fille, où il avait été contraint de signer des papiers stipulant qu'il acceptait la seule visite qui lui avait été accordé, Don amena Paige à l'aéroport, où ses ex beaux-parents l'attendaient. Sam, la sœur de Don, qui avait tenue à dire au revoir à sa nièce, les accueillit dans le hall de l'aéroport. La jeune fille se jeta dans les bras de sa tante.**_

_« Sam, tu peux t'occuper de faire enregistrer les bagages de Paige ? » demanda Don._

_« Bien sûr ! » accepta-t-elle. « Viens ma chérie ! »_

_**Paige suivit sa tante en tirant sa petite valise pendant que Sam prenait le reste de ses affaires. Don aperçut les parents d'Emily, et se dirigea vers eux.**_

_« Vous êtes là ! » s'amusa Monsieur Carson._

_« Je vous conseille de retirer ce sourire stupide de votre visage et de me dire la vérité sur cette soudaine demande de garde de __ma fille.__ » les pressa Don, en insistant bien sur le dernier mot._

_« C'est l'enfant de notre fille, et sa place et avec nous. » dit Madame Carson._

_« Dites plutôt que vous voulez me faire payer la mort d'Emily en m'enlevant ma fille. » souligna Don._

_« Ce n'est pas faux, mais c'est notre petite fille, et elle a le droit de connaître ses grands-parents. » avoua Monsieur Carson._

_« Elle sait tout. » dit Don._

_« Elle sait quoi ? » demanda Madame Carson._

_« Elle sait que vous vouliez que sa mère avorte. Je ne cache rien à ma fille, et jamais, vous ne pourrez l'éloigner de moi, même si elle vous suit à Londres pendant cinq ans, je serai là à tous ses anniversaires, puisque ça fait partie du contrat. » sourit Don._

_« Vous n'avez pas osé ? » s'offusqua Madame Carson._

_« Je me suis gêné. » se moqua Don._

_« Vous n'êtes qu'un petit salopard ! » gronda Monsieur Carson._

_« Vous avez l'air d'oublier que j'ai un flingue ! » sourit Don._

_« Papa ! »_

_**Il se retourna vers sa fille, qui attendait auprès de sa tante.**_

_« Nous devons y aller. » dit Monsieur Carson._

_« L'avion ne décolle que dans vingt minutes alors ne soyez pas pressé. » répliqua Sam._

_**Se moquant de ses ex beaux-parents, Don s'agenouilla à la hauteur de sa fille, qui avait le regard triste.**_

_« Je ne veux pas partir. » dit Paige._

_« Je sais mon ange, et je ne veux pas te laisser partir non plus. » dit Don._

_« Mais tu n'as pas le choix, je sais. » renifla Paige._

_« Tu seras sage, d'accord ? » demanda-t-il._

_« D'accord ! » promit-elle. « Je n'ai même pas pu dire au revoir à Brianna. »_

_« Je lui parlerai, c'est juré. »_

_**Il baissa ensuite le ton de sa voix pour que seule sa fille entende :**_

_« Tu as ton téléphone ? »_

_« Oui ! » acquiesça-t-elle sur le même ton que lui._

_« Tu fais comme on a dit hier soir, d'accord ? »_

_« Oui ! » acquiesça-t-elle une nouvelle fois. « Je te revois quand ? »_

_« Je viendrais te voir pour chaque anniversaire. » répondit-il._

_**Ne tenant plus, Paige laissa éclater son chagrin et plongea dans les bras de son père. Il resserra son étreinte.**_

_« Je t'aime ma petite fille. » chuchota-t-il en retenant ses larmes._

_« Moi aussi je t'aime papa. » sanglota-t-elle._

_« PAIGE ! »_

_**Don et sa fille, ainsi que Sam et les Carson se retournèrent pour voir une fillette âgée de treize ans, les cheveux blonds, courir vers Paige.**_

_« Brianna ? » s'étonna Paige._

_**Elle prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, et elles pleurèrent toutes les deux dans les bras l'une de l'autre.**_

_« C'est injuste que tu partes. » s'exclama Brianna._

_**La mère de Brianna, principale du lycée privé de Manhattan, arriva près de sa fille.**_

_« Bonjour Rebecca ! » salua Don._

_« Bonjour Don, vraiment navrée que mon mari n'ait rien pu faire ! » s'excusa-t-elle._

_« Ce n'est rien. Il ne peut pas toujours gagner ! » dit Don._

_**Le père de Brianna n'était autre que Billy, l'avocat de Don. Les deux amies s'écartèrent et Brianna lui dit :**_

_« On se revoit dans cinq ans ! »_

_« Je reviendrais ! » affirma Paige._

_**L'appel pour le vol de Londres se fit entendre.**_

_« Paige, allons-y ! » lui ordonna Madame Carson._

_**Paige serra une dernière fois sa meilleure dans ses bras, avant de dire au revoir à Rebecca, sa tante Sam, et une dernière étreinte avec son père, avant de suivre ses grands-parents.**_

_**Dix-neuf janvier 2009.**_

_**Lycée privé de Londres, Paige avait dix-sept ans, et quittait son dernier cours de la journée, en compagnie de ses deux amies, Ashley et Christina.**_

_« Ce soir, tu viens à la maison pour fêter ton anniversaire. » lui dit Ashley._

_« Désolé les filles, mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu. » refusa Paige._

_« Paige, tu nous as aussi fais ce coup-là pour tes seize ans l'année dernière. » soupira Christina._

_« Si c'est à cause de tes grands-parents, on peut s'en charger et leur dire que tu viens réviser pour une interro. » lui proposa Ashley._

_« Non, mais je vous le répète, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu. » s'amusa Paige._

_« Pas avec tes grands-parents quand même ? » demanda Christina._

_« Tu veux que je meurs ou quoi ? » rétorqua Paige._

_**Les trois amies se mirent à rire au moment où elles quittèrent l'enceinte du lycée.**_

_« Alors avec qui ? » s'empressa de demander Ashley._

_**Paige allait répondre, quand elle aperçut la personne en question sortir d'une voiture de location grise. Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Paige se mit à courir dans la direction de la dite personne, et se jeta dans ses bras, sous l'ébahissement total de ses deux amies.**_

_« Bon anniversaire ma princesse ! »_

_« Tu es venu ! » dit Paige en soufflant de soulagement._

_« C'était notre pacte ! » dit Don._

_**Elle se détacha de son père, qui la regardait le sourire aux lèvres.**_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle._

_« Tu ressembles tant à ta mère. Tu es aussi belle qu'elle. » répondit-il._

_**Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, quand ses deux amies arrivèrent.**_

_« Paige ? » s'excusa Ashley._

_« Oh, papa, je te présente Ashley et Christina, des amies. Les filles je vous présente mon père, le Lieutenant Don Flack de la police criminelle de New-York ! » présenta Paige._

_« Wow, tu plaisantais pas quand tu disais que ton père était flic. » déglutit Christina, faisant rire Paige._

_« Rassurez-vous les filles, je ne sortirais mon arme seulement si quelqu'un cherche des ennuis à ma princesse ! » les rassura Don._

_« Désolé les filles, mais je fête mon anniversaire avec mon père, comme chaque année. » dit Paige._

_**30 juin 2010.**_

_**Paige avait dix-huit ans, et elle avait reçut son diplôme de fin d'année. Une bourse d'étude pour l'université de son choix lui avait été accordée, mais elle ne l'utiliserait qu'aux Etats-Unis, où elle avait bien l'intention de rentrer. Il était dix-neuf heures à Londres, et elle terminait ses valises car elle prenait l'avion en direction de New-York le lendemain matin. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre que tout était prêt, et après avoir vérifié qu'elle avait bien son passeport et son billet d'avion, elle les rangea soigneusement avant de descendre dîner auprès de ses grands-parents.**_

_« Et bien, nous pensions que tu ne viendrais pas dîner ! » dit son grand-père._

_**Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre et attaqua son assiette.**_

_« As-tu choisis dans quelle université tu allais étudier ? Si tu veux, nous pouvons parler au doyen d'Oxford. » lui proposa sa grand-mère._

_« Non, je rentre à New-York demain matin. » informa-t-elle._

_**Un ange passa.**_

_« Il n'est pas question que tu fasses tes études ailleurs qu'à Londres ! » refusa son grand-père._

_« J'ai dix-huit ans, alors je vais où bon me semble, et j'ai décidé de rentrer chez moi, auprès de mon père. » répliqua Paige._

_« Paige, nous prendrions certainement mieux soin de toi que ton père. » lui dit sa grand-mère._

_**Reposant ses couverts, Paige regarda ses grands-parents à tour de rôle, avant de lâcher tout ce qu'elle avait en elle.**_

_« Si je suis à Londres, c'est parce que vous avez forcé la main à mon père, sans quoi, je ne vous aurais pas suivis. Je sais très bien que vous vouliez que maman ne me garde pas, et que si vous m'avez enlevé à mon père, c'était pour le punir de la mort de maman. Mais c'est à moi que vous devriez vous en prendre puisque c'est ma naissance qui l'a tué. Vous êtes peut-être mes grands-parents, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous aime ou quoi que ce soit. Ma seule famille, c'est mon père, et je refuse de rester un jour de plus dans cette prison. Je repars à New-York, que vous le vouliez ou non. » expliqua-t-elle avant de remonter dans sa chambre, emportant son assiette avec elle._

_**Le lendemain matin.**_

_**L'avion en partance pour New-York venait de décoller, et Paige se laissa emporter par la musique qui résonnait dans ses oreilles à travers son I-Pod, trop heureuse de rentrer chez elle, auprès de sa seule famille : son père !**_

_**Fin du flash-back **__**:**_

« Don ? »

**Il sortit de sa léthargie, et regarda Jessica.**

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'ai la commission rogatoire ! » répondit-elle en lui montrant le bout de papier provenant du bureau du juge.

**Il la suivit jusqu'à la salle d'interrogatoire où ils trouvèrent Mac. Jessica entra avec lui, et Don resta à l'extérieur de la pièce, pour ne pas être tenté de frapper celui qui avait enlevé sa petite fille.**

* * *

**Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le nouveau chapitre !**

**A très vite, Aurélie !**


End file.
